


The Gutter

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Dogs, Drug Use, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Protective Derek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [Sterek, UA] "Vous auriez pas un peu de monnaie s'il vous plaît ?" Le jeune homme se dandinait légèrement sur ses deux pieds, les mains enfouies dans les poches de sa grosse veste en laine. Derrière lui, au sol, posé à côté de son sac à dos, un berger malinois se tapait paisiblement la ronflette, enroulé sur une couverture. C'était son Cabot, sa brave bête, son compagnon de la rue.





	1. Been caught stealing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. #Désespoir.
> 
> Genre : Univers alternatif, pas de surnaturel. Personnages probablement un peu OOC, mais j'essaye de faire en sorte que leurs comportements soient quand même cohérents et réalistes au vu du scénario.
> 
> Dédicace à Neliia. J'espère que tu aimeras cette histoire :)
> 
> Merci gigantesque à Ptit Bou pour sa bêta lecture de cette fic. Merci beaucoup de me motiver ainsi à continuer d'écrire, héhé.
> 
> Note :
> 
> Il s'agit de ma première fic à chapitres Sterek et j'en suis super excitée ! Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine.
> 
> Dans cette fic je vois clairement Stiles écouter le groupe Jane's Addiction. Aussi, j'ai rythmé chacun des chapitres sur les chansons du groupe, qui sont les noms des chapitres. N'hésitez pas à les écouter pour vous mettre dans le mood.

« Vous auriez pas un peu de monnaie s'il vous plaît ? »

Le jeune homme se dandinait légèrement sur ses deux pieds, les mains enfouies dans les poches de sa grosse veste en laine rembourrée, elle-même recouvrant plusieurs couches de vêtements. C'était le mois de novembre et les températures avaient déjà bien chutées dans la ville de New York. Un peu de buée sortait doucement de sa bouche qui s'étirait en un sourire quasi insolent. Derrière lui, au sol, posé à côté de son sac à dos, un berger malinois se tapait paisiblement la ronflette, enroulé sur une couverture. C'était son Cabot, sa brave bête, son compagnon de la rue.

Dans sa tête, Stiles s'amusait souvent à donner des noms aux passants qu'il voyait défiler tous les jours. Il les avait classés en différentes catégories. Par exemple, cette petite bonne femme qui venait de rentrer dans son champ de vision, c'était une Nancy. Les Nancy avaient environ cinquante ou soixante ans. Elles avaient toujours des chaussures plates, probablement achetées chez Damart, un look que Stiles qualifiait volontairement de "mémères". Elles étaient soit femmes au foyer, un peu soumises, préparant le dîner tous les soirs pendant que Robert devait avoir les pieds sous la table. Ou alors, elles étaient en fin de carrière, secrétaires dans une entreprise vieillissante ou dans une administration publique quelconque.

Le jeune homme se fendit de son plus beau sourire pour Nancy.

« Bonjour madame, vous auriez pas une pièce s'il vous plaît ? »

Un petit _eye contact_ suivi d'un mouvement de tête négatif pour la madame. Au moins elle ne l'ignorait pas et c'était déjà ça.

Il y avait deux types de Nancy en général. Celles douces, qui étaient parfois trop timides pour parler, un air quasi maternel dans les yeux, et puis les acariâtres, sûrement des mal-baisées, qui passaient devant lui dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Celles-là changeaient de nom tout aussi vite. Il les appelait les Dark Nancy. Impossible de savoir quand elles étaient passées du côté obscur de la force, mais elles y étaient et en seraient sûrement indélogeables.

Stiles continuait de scruter les passants qui défilaient devant lui tel un flux mécanique, automatique. Ils avançaient, il stagnait. Ils allaient peut-être à leur boulot ou rentraient chez eux…

Lui, chez lui, c'était partout. C'était New York dans toute son immensité.

Un jeune homme entra dans son champ de vision. L'allure tranquille, le pas moins pressé, le jean trop large et une bonne paire de Vans aux pieds. Sûrement un Beck comme il les appelait.

« Hey, t'aurais pas une cigarette st'plait ? »

_Bingo._

Le Beck du jour s'arrêta à ses côtés et lui sourit.

« Euh, ouais. »

Il trifouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un paquet de tabac à rouler et des feuilles. En quelques secondes il roula une cigarette habilement, la porta à sa bouche pour en lécher le papier et terminer son œuvre.

« Merci c'est cool. » souffla Stiles, attendant sagement.

Le jeune homme lui tendit la cigarette en souriant.

« De rien, bonne journée. »

« Bonne journée. », _Beck_ , rajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Il plaça la cigarette derrière son oreille, la gardant pour plus tard.

Puis soudain, Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Un banc de Richard arrivait droit sur lui. Costumes, cravates, attachés-cases. Les pires.

« Messieurs une p'tite pièce ? »

Coup de vent.

_Tu n'es pas là Stiles, tu n'existes pas._

Il sourit pour lui-même _._ Ah là là, satanés Richard, tous les mêmes.

La plupart du temps ça le faisait sourire, même si parfois, dans les jours les plus sombres, ça l'énervait. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, le ciel était radieux malgré la température basse. Le soleil brillait et il avait le moral dans les _starting-blocks_ ! Le monde lui appartenait.

Stiles se figea soudainement, se mordant machinalement la lèvre inférieure. Il fixait un passant à qui il réserva sa plus belle voix de charmeur.

« Hey, t'aurais pas 50 centimes st'plait ? »

L'homme brun, un regard à vous transpercer en deux, tourna la tête vers lui, sortant de ses pensées. Il était beau comme un Dieu. Si si. Grand, belle carrure, belle ligne de mâchoire. Il posa ses yeux ô combien froids et profonds sur le jeune homme au crâne rasé et sourire aux lèvres.

« T'inquiète j'mords pas, j'ai juste la dalle. » Stiles se fendit d'un sourire. Il ne savait pas quel nom lui donner à celui-là. En réalité, il s'appelait Derek, et des Derek, Stiles n'en avait jamais vu.

L'homme le regarda, amusé, tira sur ses poches mais les trouva vides.

« Tu bois quelque chose ? » demanda le brun, montrant d'un signe de tête le magasin dans lequel il s'apprêtait visiblement à rentrer.

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Un café ! » répondit-il guilleret. Il reprit avec malice « Noir comme le diable, chaud comme l'enfer, pur comme un ange et doux comme l'a... »

Derek haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Rah, laisse tomber. Un café, peu importe. » ricana-t-il en faisant bouger sa main dans l'air comme pour faire oublier sa divagation. Il aimait bien parler avec certaines personnes, mais visiblement, le brun face à lui n'était pas du genre bavard.

Derek hocha la tête d'un air entendu et s'engouffra dans la boutique. Il ressortit quelques longues minutes plus tard avec deux cafés et un sac dans lequel se trouvait probablement une viennoiserie. Il tendit une des tasses et le sachet au jeune SDF.

« Merci mec, c'est cool. » lâcha ce dernier accompagné d'un clin d'œil à la Stilinski.

Derek hocha la tête et tourna les talons sans plus de formalité. Stiles regarda la silhouette s'éloigner en se mordant la lèvre. Certains mecs étaient vraiment trop canons pour exister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que ce début chatouille votre intérêt ! 
> 
> Merci de votre soutien :)


	2. Ocean size

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note :
> 
> Du fond de mon petit cœur : merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent. Vous êtes le rayon de soleil de ma semaine #LoveSurVous !
> 
> À propos : 
> 
> Au cas où vous vous seriez posé la question, « gutter » signifie caniveau. Étant donné que Stiles est SDF dans cette fic, cela me semblait être un titre adapté autant littéralement que métaphoriquement… 
> 
> « We’re all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars. » - Nous sommes tous dans le caniveau, mais certains d’entre nous regardent les étoiles. - Oscar Wilde.

_Quelques jours plus tard._

Stiles était paniqué. Il avait perdu son chien. Cabot avait disparu hier soir et il n’avait pas dormi de la nuit, faisant tout le quartier pour essayer de le retrouver. Il avait demandé à plusieurs SDF qu’il avait croisés sur son passage et à différents commerçants dès l’aurore. Puis aux alentours de midi, il avait commencé à sérieusement s’inquiéter.

La journée avait été épuisante et la panique avait laissé place à une angoisse profonde et à la tristesse. Si quelque chose était arrivé à son précieux chien, il ne s’en remettrait pas. Et si on lui avait volé ? S’il avait été embarqué par la fourrière, ou pire, s’il s’était fait écraser... ?

Même s’il lui était déjà arrivé de le perdre de vue parfois, il finissait toujours par le retrouver. La situation actuelle était une première. Une première glaçante.

La nuit commençait à tomber. La mort dans l’âme, il continua d’errer dans les rues, repassant à certains endroits stratégiques où il avait l’habitude d’emmener le chien. Au détour d’un arrêt de bus, il se stoppa net. Puis son pas s’accéléra, il courut presque, pour finir par se planter devant une affiche scotchée fraîchement sur la paroi en verre. Il scruta l’annonce, le cœur à deux doigts de sortir de sa poitrine. C'était lui, pour sûr que c’était lui ! Ses yeux en pétillèrent d’espoir.

Il arracha l’affiche et courut jusqu'à une cabine téléphonique dans laquelle il rentra en trombe. Il glissa ses mains dans les poches de son jean trop grand pour en sortir de la monnaie. Le combiné coincé contre son épaule, il inséra les pièces dans la machine à l’aide de ses doigts tremblants.

La tonalité ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. Ça sonnait.

« Allez réponds putain, décroche… » marmonna-t-il avec impatience.

« Allo ? » Une voix grave et masculine se fit entendre.

« Allo ! » Le ton de Stiles était précipité et presque soulagé. « Euh, bonjour ! J’ai perdu mon chien, un mâle malinois et j’ai vu votre annonce sur un arrêt de bus, je pense, enfin, j’espère que c’est le mien. »

« Oh. »

Il y eut une petite pause et la voix reprit.

« Oui j’en ai trouvé un hier, j’ai mis les affiches dans la journée. »

Stiles se tint la poitrine en soupirant, à moitié soulagé. C’était forcément lui.

« Est-ce qu’il a une bouille trop mignonne ? »

Silence.

« Je crois ? » répondit la voix un peu déstabilisée par la pertinence de la question.

« C’est lui, je suis sûr que c’est mon Cabot ! Rah le filou ! » s’exclama-t-il enthousiaste.

« Peut-être ? »

Stiles rigola vivement. Son rire cristallin fut transporté à travers le combiné.

« Il a bien un gros collier marron ? »

« Oui, il en a un. »

« Enlevez le, en dessous c’est écrit mon nom au marqueur, Stiles. » Il épela rapidement « S, T, I, L, E, S. »

« Attendez. » Il entendit l’homme appeler le chien dans un son étouffé. «  _Bouge pas... Attends un peu. Tout doux._  »

Stiles trépignait d'impatience, sautillant sur place dans la cabine.

« Oui c’est bien ça. Stiles donc ? »

Stiles laissa éclater un rire franc.

« Vous pouvez pas savoir comme j’suis soulagé bordel ! »

Il ne perçut pas le fin sourire qu’esquissa son interlocuteur.

« Vous pouvez venir le chercher ce soir ? »

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre.

« Carrément, j’peux passer maintenant ? Vous avez une adresse ? »

Il enleva son sac à dos en essayant de ne pas faire tomber le combiné tant bien que mal. Farfouillant quelques secondes, il en sortit un stylo pour écrire avec rapidité sur le dos de l’annonce les indications que l’homme lui dictait.

« Ok, c’est bien noté ! Merci... M’sieur ? »

« Hale, Derek Hale. »

« Merci M’sieur Hale. Dites-lui que papa arrive ! »

Son rire retentit une dernière fois avant que la ligne ne se coupe.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Stiles arrivait devant l’adresse qu’il avait griffonnée grossièrement au dos du papier légèrement chiffonné. Il s’agissait d’un immeuble résidentiel dont la façade blanche était constituée de grosses briques. L’entrée du bâtiment était accessible par une grande porte vitrée. Il bidouilla sur l’interphone pour sélectionner le nom du sauveur de Cabot et appuya dessus. Il attendit patiemment.

« Oui ? »

« Euh, c’est Stiles, le propriétaire de C… du chien. »

« On descend. »

Quelques minutes plus tard il entraperçut deux ombres à travers la vitre et la porte s’ouvrit laissant apparaître une tornade poilue qui lui sauta littéralement dessus.

Stiles rit aux éclats, s’accroupissant pour faire un énorme câlin au chien qui sautait de joie.

« Arrête ! Tu vas me faire tomber idiot ! »

La scène était fichtrement adorable.

Stiles ricana doucement. Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’homme qui se tenait à côté de la bête, devant la porte de l’immeuble. Il avait les bras croisés contre son torse dans un geste ferme. Il faisait froid dehors et Derek n’avait pas pris le soin de prendre sa veste pour descendre.

Le jeune SDF se releva alors que le chien continuait de faire le beau, léchouillant les mains qui caressaient sa gueule.

« C’est génial, vraiment, j’sais pas comment vous remercier… » déclara Stiles, un air radieux arborant son visage. Soudainement il fronça les sourcils. « Hey, mais… t’es le mec qui m’a offert un café la dernière fois ! »

Il se remit à rigoler doucement. Son chien était définitivement le meilleur du monde. Se faire recueillir par ce bel homme, quel coquin de sac à puces.

Derek haussa les sourcils quelques secondes. Il détailla le jeune homme avec plus de minutie… Un sweat recouvert d’une large veste en laine à capuche, un gros sac à dos duquel une couverture dépassait négligemment, des boots noires massives, un peu usées, avec des gros lacets rouges… Puis il reporta son attention sur son visage. Le jeune homme avec des cheveux rasés, un sourire mutin, un nez en trompette et, surtout, des yeux rieurs.

Derek sembla enfin se rappeler où il l’avait vu.

« Oh, je vois. » déclara-t-il doucement, décroisant les bras.

Stiles continuait de sourire, mais il sentait la situation devenir un poil gênante.

« Donc, merci d’avoir pris soin de Cabot, j’comprends pas comment il a fait pour réussir à se faire la malle comme ça. » Il se gratta l’arrière de la tête nerveusement.

Derek esquissa un sourire très discret.

« Cabot hein ? » répondit-il amusé. « Alors c’est comme ça que tu t’appelles ? » demanda-t-il au chien qui se mit à japper, tout content de voir qu’on lui adressait la parole.

L’animal se mit à sautiller vers Derek, puis se retourna pour aller à nouveau vers Stiles. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Visiblement, il voulait se faire caresser par les deux humains en même temps et c’était géographiquement impossible au vu de la distance les séparant.

Stiles éclata de rire face au petit manège.

« Mais que t’es con mon chien ! En plus tu me fais des infidélités c’est dingue ! »

Derek croisa les bras à nouveau et esquissa un fin sourire, un brin amusé.

« J’espère qu’il a pas fait de bêtises chez toi au moins ? » continua-t-il rapidement.

Le brun pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et se gratta la tempe, visiblement un peu gêné.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, prêt à s’offusquer.

« Non vraiment ? Il a fait des dégâts ? Il a pas abîmé des trucs j’espère ? Oh putain je suis désolé ! Il est pas habitué à vivre à l’intérieur. »

« Non non, ça va. » le coupa vivement Derek. « Il est plein d’énergie, mais il a été sage. »

« Sûr ? » demanda Stiles d’une voix un peu gênée. « Parce que s’il a cassé des trucs, j’peux rembourser, j’veux dire, d’une manière ou d’une autre. » Sa phrase restait en suspens. Il était évident que financièrement la question serait très problématique.

Derek le fixait avec intensité, les bras toujours fermement croisés contre son torse. Le froid le gagnait progressivement. Sa carrure était imposante et dès que son visage se fermait un tant soit peu, il arborait -comme à l’instant- un air très ténébreux. Stiles se gratta la tête nerveusement.

« Sûr. » répondit le brun simplement. Le ton était un peu trop ferme.

« Ok. Bah, encore merci, vraiment. »

Stiles était franc et ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Derek hocha légèrement la tête.

Quelques secondes de silence s’installèrent. Elles furent coupées par la voix mélodieuse du châtain qui reprit la parole.

« Allez Cabot, dis au revoir ! »

Le chien agita furieusement la queue en entendant son prénom. Il aboya une fois sous le regard amusé mais désabusé de son maître.

Stiles sortit la laisse de sa poche et la clippa sur le collier du chien qui continuait de battre de la queue comme pas permis.

« Attends. » demanda Derek d’un ton un peu abrupt. « Tu dors où ce soir ? »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« J’ai pas de maison si c’est ce que tu demandes. » Soudain il devint un peu plus suspicieux « Mais je prends soin de ce chien, j’y tiens comme la prunelle de mes yeux tu sais. » Cependant, il vit rapidement au regard de Derek que là n’était pas le débat.

Le brun décroisa ses bras. Il allait peut-être le regretter mais il proposa d’un ton assuré.

« Tu peux dormir chez moi si tu veux. »

Stiles resta silencieux quelques secondes, le fixant sérieusement. Son visage n’avait jamais été si inexpressif que maintenant. Puis soudain, il se remit à sourire avec malice.

« Ok ! Si Cabot est le bienvenu ? »

« Il a déjà dormi dans mon appart hier tu sais. »

Stiles ricana à nouveau et caressa la tête du chien qui tirait la langue de contentement.

« L’idée à l’air de lui plaire ! » s’exclama-t-il, enthousiaste.

Sans plus de formalité, Derek entra dans l’immeuble et tint la porte derrière lui. Stiles lui emboîta le pas rapidement. Après quelques étages montés à pied, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l’appartement du brun qui s’y engouffra.

Stiles respira un bon coup et pénétra chez Derek. Son regard s’écarquilla devant l’immensité de la pièce qui s’étendait vers la droite. Le salon était très spacieux. Tout au bout, une longue baie vitrée longeait l’espace cuisine ouvert. Le tout était décoré avec sobriété mais goût. Très classique, mais très classe.

Le mur du fond, face à l’entrée et qui s’étendait jusqu’à la cuisine, arborait deux portes menant probablement à d’autres pièces.

« Nannn, mon bébé a dormi là ?! » s’exclama Stiles en rigolant.

Il siffla de manière grossière.

Derek l’invita à se débarrasser de ses affaires dans l’entrée.

« Tu dormiras sur le canapé. » déclara-t-il en traversant la pièce.

Stiles ne répondit pas. Il défit la laisse de Cabot, enleva ses chaussures, sa veste et posa son sac dans un coin.

Le propriétaire des lieux avait rejoint la cuisine et ouvert le frigo.

« Tu bois quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh, ouais. Une bière si t’as ? »

Derek sortit deux bières fraîches et vint les déposer sur la table basse du salon avant de s’asseoir. Cabot se précipita vers lui pour s’allonger à ses pieds sous le regard amusé de Stiles.

« Bah vas-y, fais comme chez toi le clebs ! » s’écria-t-il. Il n’en revenait pas que son chien ait fait sa petite vie de son côté. Derek était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil en cuir marron du plus bel effet, le chien couché à ses côtés sur le tapis. Toute personne qui ne les connaissant pas aurait pu croire que Cabot était, en cet instant, avec son maître.

Stiles vint se poser sur le canapé, à proximité d’eux et contempla la scène d’un regard doux. Il sortit son briquet de sa poche et décapsula les deux bières posées devant lui d’un geste rapide.

« Merci. » déclara-t-il en levant une des bouteilles d’un geste de sympathie avant de la porter à sa bouche. Il avala une gorgée et se cala confortablement dans le canapé.

« Alors. Qu’est-ce qu’il a détruit ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement pendant que Derek le fixait intensément.

Après quelques secondes de silence, le brun finit par répondre.

« Une lampe et il a bouffé ma paire de baskets. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire.

« Mais quelle crapule celui-là ! » jura-t-il. Son sourire se stoppa progressivement.

Le regard que portait Derek sur lui était pénétrant. Il se sentit complètement englouti par ces yeux verts qui le fixaient avec une intensité sans pareil. Stiles se mordit la lèvre.

« Hm, ça te dérange pas si je prends une douche ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Derek secoua la tête négativement.

« La salle de bain est derrière toi. » répondit-il en désignant du menton la porte de gauche.

« Merci. »

Il bu une grosse gorgée de bière et se leva pour récupérer son sac et aller s’engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

Il se délecta de l’eau bouillante qui ruisselait sur sa peau. C’était juste tellement agréable. Cela faisait maintenant de longues minutes qu’il se prélassait sous cette douche merveilleuse, délicieuse, aux effluves de savon. Il fit voler quelques bulles en soufflant sur sa main savonneuse. Il rigola doucement. Gamin, il adorait jouer dans le bain et ça n’avait visiblement pas changé.

Soudain, Derek frappa à la porte.

Stiles s’immobilisa illico. _Quoi ?_

Il resta interdit quelques secondes avant de crier.

« Oui ? »

Est-ce qu’il était trop long à se laver... ou bien... ?

« Je te dépose des vêtements, d’accord ? » cria Derek à travers la porte.

« Euh ouais. » répondit Stiles machinalement. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas ce qu’il aurait dû répondre.

Il entendit la porte s’ouvrir, un bruit contre le meuble et la porte se referma aussitôt en un petit claquement.

Il resta encore immobile quelques secondes avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté pour voir derrière la paroi opaque de la douche. Il y avait une petite pile de vêtements posée à côté du lavabo ainsi qu’une serviette.

C’est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles sortit de la salle de bain, des vêtements trop amples sur le dos. Il avait revêtu un jogging et un T-shirt un peu large surplombé d’un gilet à capuche noir qui tombait lâchement sur ses épaules.

C’était un peu ample mais cela ne changeait pas vraiment de ses fringues d’avant.

Derek était toujours installé dans le même fauteuil, en train de lire cette fois. Il venait de relever la tête en entendant le jeune homme sortir de la salle d’eau.

« T’étais pas obligé. » dit ce dernier en baissant les yeux sur les vêtements sur son corps.

« Hn. » répondit simplement Derek replongeant dans son activité.

« Merci. » déclara Stiles en se dirigeant vers le canapé. Sa voix sembla réveiller le chien dont la queue commençait à battre frénétiquement à la vue de son maître.

« Oui mon chien-chien, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Le chien se mit à japper, se ruant sur Stiles. Ce dernier s'accroupit pour le caresser. L’animal fit mine de sauter pour lui lécher le visage, le faisant rigoler de manière répétée.

« Oui papa est tout propre, haha, arrête, nan ! Stop stop. Calme. » Le chien sautillait sur Stiles, accroupi, manquant de le renverser.

Derek ne rata pas une miette du spectacle, il retenait un sourire de franchir ses lèvres.

« Allez, ça suffit ! Couché ! Là, gentil... Bouge plus poney. » continua la voix claire du jeune châtain.

Le petit poney en question ne tarda pas à s’allonger sur le sol et ronfloter à nouveau.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula très rapidement. Derek avait commandé des pizzas et passé la plupart du temps sur le bar de la cuisine le nez plongé dans ce qui semblait être du boulot. Stiles avait eu le feu vert pour allumer l’écran plat et s’immerger dans un film d’action visiblement captivant. Un _blockbuster_ où ça pétait de partout, enchaînant explosions sur explosions. Il commentait parfois la scène pour lui-même en rigolant, engloutissant voracement des morceaux de pizzas.

Derek lâcha enfin sa paperasse alors que le film vivait ses dernières minutes d’actions. Il vint se poser dans son fauteuil habituel, regardant rapidement l’écran. Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif devant les scènes d’actions plus improbables les unes que les autres.

« J’adore Die Hard, non mais tu te rends compte de la puissance de ce McClane ?! Et j’adore cette pizza ! » s’enthousiasma Stiles en attrapant une dernière part, maintenant légèrement froide. Il était repu, mais la gourmandise prenait clairement le dessus.

Calé dans son siège, Derek fixait à nouveau Stiles avec intensité mais il ne répondit pas. Il ne disait rien. Stiles jeta un rapide coup d’œil dans sa direction et déglutit. Le regard du brun semblait vouloir lire en lui. C’était glaçant et brûlant en même temps. Il baissa la tête instinctivement, une part de pizza toujours croquée dans sa bouche. Au bout de quelques secondes, quand Stiles osa regarder à nouveau en direction de Derek, celui-ci avait reporté son attention sur son smartphone dans lequel il s’était plongé.

Stiles termina de manger et amena rapidement son pouce à sa bouche pour en suçoter le bout. Le générique de fin se déclencha. Le film était terminé.

Derek était toujours enfoncé dans le fauteuil, fixé sur son téléphone, le visage concentré, sérieux à l’extrême.

Le châtain ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il frotta son nez en trompette d’un geste nerveux, puis se leva avec détermination. Il se dirigea vers son hôte, lui pris le téléphone des mains et dans un enchaînement calculé, il grimpa sur lui. Les jambes de part et d’autres, il allait se pencher pour l’embrasser mais Derek le repoussa avant qu’il n’ait pu toucher ses lèvres, le fixant avec surprise.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il abruptement alors que Stiles était assis à califourchon sur lui. Visiblement il ne l’avait pas vu venir.

« T'inquiète c’est bon, t’es pas le premier mec qui me ramène chez lui. » répondit-il avec un sourire et se pencha à nouveau pour l’embrasser.

Derek resta interdit, et cette fois, Stiles posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sentit le jeune homme passer sa main sur sa nuque et agripper ses cheveux à l’arrière de sa tête. Les doigts passèrent furtivement alors que son cerveau tournait au ralenti. Le corps du garçon était contre lui, son torse se collait au sien, ses cuisses l’encerclaient. Cette proximité bien trop soudaine lui faisait perdre le sens de la réalité. Sa bouche s’ouvrit légèrement pour laisser passer la langue mutine qui caressait ses lèvres avec douceur. L’électrochoc fut là, il se reprit et le repoussa plus violemment.

« Arrête Stiles ! » Il le dévisagea sévèrement.

Le jeune écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et se releva, se remettant sur ses deux pieds. Leurs regards s’entrechoquèrent rapidement, comme pour essayer de se comprendre.

« Merde... t’es sérieux ? » souffla le plus jeune, presque horrifié.

« Oui. » La voix était ferme et ne laissait planer aucun doute.

Stiles se frotta la tête, sa paume de main recouverte par sa manche trop longue.

« Oh mon dieu, j’suis désolé, je sais plus où me mettre, je pensais... j’avais… J’avais mal compris apparemment, désolé vieux. »

Derek se releva, reprit son téléphone.

« C’est bon. » déclara-t-il simplement. Il rangea la table basse rapidement sans dire un seul mot.

Stiles resta silencieux. Il fixait ses pieds et n’osait plus rien dire non plus. Il valait sûrement mieux qu’il s’en aille.

Avant qu’il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Derek réapparu dans son champ de vision, déposa un duvet à ses côtés et lui murmura sommairement un “à demain”. Stiles le fixa avec étonnement alors qu’il s'engouffrait dans ce qui était visiblement sa chambre.

Le jeune SDF resta déconfit quelques minutes. Il se retrouvait seul dans la pièce et le silence était pesant. Tout s’était passé tellement vite et il mit quelques secondes à réaliser la situation dans laquelle il venait de se mettre. Il se dirigea finalement vers Cabot et lui fit un gros câlin, plongeant son nez dans la douce fourrure. Il s’était rarement senti aussi stupide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui a hâte d’être au lendemain matin ? #grosseambiance #payetagêne
> 
> Haha. Je suis diabolique, je sais. Pour les réclamations, c’est le formulaire ci-dessous :)
> 
> Merci


	3. Summertime rolls

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se fit réveiller aux aurores. La porte de la salle de bain venait de se fermer dans un léger claquement qui le tira de son sommeil. Puis il entendit des bruits de pas se diriger jusqu’à l’entrée.

Il grogna malgré lui, relevant doucement la tête de sous la couette. _La couette ?_ Son cerveau mit quelques secondes à se reconnecter et reconnaître son environnement.

« Bonjour. Désolé de te réveiller. » murmura Derek, voyant que le jeune émergeait doucement sur son canapé.

Stiles se frotta les yeux rapidement. Cabot était à côté de Derek, sautillant avec joie face aux caresses matinales qu’il recevait.

« Euh, salut. » balbutia Stiles par automatisme, la tête encore dans le coaltar.

Le brun rangea ses affaires dans un énorme sac de sport avant d’enfiler ses chaussures, une paire de sneakers Veja.

Stiles se tourna vers le téléviseur pour fixer l’horloge digitale du décodeur. 06:20.

« Putain tu commences tôt. »

La voix était encore serrée par le sommeil pas si lointain.

« Je vais à la salle de sport. J’enchaine avec le boulot ensuite. »

« Ok. » répondit Stiles.

Il allait se lever du canapé dans l’idée d’empaqueter ses affaires et de partir aussi quand il fut coupé dans son élan.

« Tu as de la nourriture dans le frigo et le placard au-dessus du micro-ondes. » Derek balança un double de clefs sur le canapé près de Stiles qui se frottait les yeux.

« Je rentre vers 19h. » rajouta-t-il.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche de manière plus que surprise. Derek était-il vraiment entrain de lui proposer de rester ou bien ?

Le propriétaire des lieux s’était dirigé rapidement vers la porte et en attrapa la poignée. Il se tourna pour le regarder une dernière fois.

« Je te fais confiance, ok ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils alors qu’il assimilait tous les détails de la conversation. Sans attendre un quelconque retour, le brun sortit en claquant la porte.

Stiles fixa cette dernière quelques longues secondes avant de retourner son attention vers la clef à quelques centimètres de lui. “ _ Je te fais confiance” _ …  Ça voulait dire quoi ? Je te laisse mes clefs mais tu voles pas ? 

Stiles respira bruyamment et se laissa retomber mollement sur le canapé. Pouvait-il en vouloir à Derek en même temps ? Après le coup d’hier soir en plus… Il était déjà abasourdi de ne pas avoir été mis à la porte.

Il resta déconfit quelques instants.

Cabot vint le saluer, léchouillant le bout de sa main et tentant de monter sur le canapé pour le rejoindre. Stiles le repoussa sans succès, avant de finir par se rendormir, le chien contre lui.

Il se réveilla à nouveau quelques heures plus tard, souriant de bien-être dans ce cocon doux et chaud que formaient le canapé et le duvet.

Le jeune homme profita de la journée pour regarder un peu la TV. Il lava ses vêtements et donna un bain à Cabot, sans manquer de nettoyer comme un maniaque derrière lui pour être sûr de n’en laisser aucune trace. Il était hors de question de s’attirer les foudres de Derek en plus de tout le reste. Il n’osa rien bouger ou déplacer dans l’appartement. Le moindre objet qu’il touchait, y compris la télécommande ou le savon, était replacé au millimètre près au même endroit.

Au cours de la journée, il sortit plusieurs fois pour promener son sac à puces, faire sa vie, se balader dans les rues qu’il appréciait autant qu’il maudissait parfois. 

En fin d’après-midi, ses pas le dirigèrent presque naturellement vers un vieux bâtiment délabré, collé à un terrain vague misérable. La bâtisse tirait clairement la gueule. La façade était dans un état pitoyable et l’ensemble des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée était barricadé par des planches en bois. Seules certaines fenêtres à l’étage avaient été laissées intactes, laissant passer la lumière à l’intérieur. C’était d’ailleurs probablement les seules qui n’étaient pas cassées. 

Stiles s’arrêta face à la devanture unique du bâtiment et esquissa un sourire. Un gros tag «  _Les marmottes_ » ornait le mur principal décoré d’une multitude d’autres graffitis plus improbables les uns que les autres. Il fit le tour de l’endroit, passant devant le portail massif en fer qui était fermé par une chaîne et un cadenas. Il passa sous les grillages à moitié défoncés pour pénétrer dans une immense cour peu engageante. C’était un bout de _no man’s land_ en mauvais état. Plusieurs chiens se mirent à aboyer violemment, perturbant Cabot qui se mit également à japper et tirer sur sa laisse comme un fou. Stiles le détacha alors qu’une meute de chiens vint se jeter sur lui à vive allure. Les clebs se sautèrent dessus dans une mêlée chaotique aux allures de rixe. Certains montraient les dents, cherchant à mordre les autres, alors même que leurs queues se secouaient vivement de contentement.

« Hey les gros on se calme ! » s’exclama-t-il en rigolant à l’attention de la dizaine de chiens qui sautait partout autour de lui, visiblement en émoi total.

Alerté par les aboiements, un jeune homme sortit de la bâtisse et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant. Il était brun, le teint légèrement hâlé et une adorable mâchoire de travers qui faisait tout son charme. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, probablement plein de petits nœuds. On pouvait voir quelques tatouages apparaître sur ses poignets et ses clavicules, cachant un corps qui en était surement recouvert.

« Rah, mon Stiles ! » s’exclama le jeune tatoué avec entrain. Il se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. « Putain ça fait des mois que je t’ai pas vu ! » se lamenta-t-il en le serrant fort contre lui.

Le susnommé rigola contre son épaule. Ils se détachèrent doucement et échangèrent un long regard, ravis.

« Ça roule mec ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda Scott avec intérêt. Son meilleur ami lui manquait. Leurs chemins avaient pris des voies différentes et les moments où ils se retrouvaient se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Le revoir lui mettait toujours autant de baume au cœur.

« Comme un charme, et toi ? » répondit Stiles. Son sourire éclatant ne faisant que confirmer ses propos.

« Ça va… même si mon meilleur ami ne vient pas assez me voir ! » répondit le jeune homme en rouspétant.

Stiles haussa les épaules et se gratta la tête, mal à l’aise. Il savait que cette fois, il avait vraiment traîné.

« Tu sais qu’on a toujours une piaule là-haut pour toi si tu veux… » répondit plus sérieusement Scott. Son ami avait choisi la rue depuis un bon moment. Parfois, notamment en hiver quand le temps se faisait trop rude, il revenait dormir ici… mais il ne restait jamais. Il avait choisi de partir et ce n’était pas pour revenir. Plus maintenant.

« C’est juste une visite de courtoisie. » Son sourire s’étendit, un brin taquin, dévoilant ses belles dents.

« Tss... c’est que tu m’as manqué, viens… Allison va être trop contente de te voir. »

Le jeune homme resta quelques heures auprès de son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur. Ils ressassèrent quelques bons souvenirs autour d’une bière, entourés des autres habitants illégaux du lieu.

Stiles quitta la bâtisse en début de soirée. Il s’arrêta en chemin pour faire quelques courses avant de retourner dans l’appartement de Derek. Il était de la meilleure humeur qui soit. La journée avait été radieuse et absolument rien ne pourrait lui retirer son sourire.

Le soir, Derek retrouva l’appartement exactement comme il l’avait laissé, à l’exception peut-être de Stiles qui était cette fois bien réveillé, presque monté sur ressort.

À peine avait-il franchi la porte que Cabot lui sauta dessus pour lui faire la fête, lui arrachant un fin sourire. Il caressa la tête du chien dont la langue pendouillait en signe de bonheur.

« Hey ! Salut ! T’as passé une bonne journée ? » Stiles était dans la cuisine, il arborait ce sourire franc et pétillant qui le caractérisait tant. « Cabot, laisse Derek, viens ! ». 

Le chien ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il voulait rester avec son nouveau copain, mais son maître adoré l’appelait de l’autre côté. Il se mit à japper deux fois sur place, tout foufou.

Stiles rigola de plus belle et posa sa bouteille de bière vide sur le bar de la cuisine à côté d’un autre cadavre. Derek enleva sa veste et lâcha son sac dans l’entrée. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas si Stiles serait encore là à son retour. Le jeune homme aurait très bien pu partir sans plus de formalité, sans laisser de trace. Ils auraient très bien pu ne jamais se revoir.

« Cabot, non ! » cria Stiles alors que le chien voulait soudainement monter sur le canapé. « Tu restes au pied, sois sage. » 

Derek avança doucement dans son salon, se rapprochant de la cuisine. Stiles était en train d’y préparer quelque chose, s’affairant dans l’espace telle une tornade. Voyant le brun venir vers lui, le jeune homme bomba le torse et déclara enjoué.

« Ma spécialité, des _mac and cheese_ ! Et ouais, Stiles a fait à manger ! »

Derek haussa un sourcil.

« Intéressant. » murmura-t-il.

« J’espère que t’as faim, c’est bientôt prêt ! Tiens, tu veux une bière ? » Il lui en tendit une alors qu’il en décapsulait une autre pour lui.

Derek attrapa la bière, frôlant les doigts du jeune homme quelques secondes.

Stiles retourna au-dessus de sa casserole pour mélanger sa mixture de pâtes engluées dans de la sauce fromagère.

« Hm, tu sais pour hier... » commença le SDF d’une voix nerveuse, s’affairant à tourner la cuillère en bois dans le plat. Il s’apprêtait à refaire de plates excuses, à s’emmêler dans une explication confuse mais touchante.

« Laisse tomber. » coupa immédiatement Derek. « C’est bon. » Il ne voulait clairement pas remettre ce sujet sur le tapis. Il n’y avait rien à en dire.

Stiles jeta un regard entendu vers lui. Il ne répondit pas. Il n’en reparlerait plus.

La soirée se passa très bien. Ils mangèrent dans le salon, devant un film que Stiles avait choisi avec enthousiasme, parce que Derek s’en fichait complètement. La télévision ne fonctionnait que rarement chez lui d’habitude.

Stiles débarrassa le tout et fit ensuite la vaisselle. Il était reconnaissant pour ces quelques jours de gîte. Mais il savait que son asile ne durerait pas. Les mains plongées dans l’évier, il ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de faire mille suppositions. Chassant ces idées de son esprit, il coupa le robinet et s’essuya les mains rapidement.

Il avança vers le canapé alors que Derek était plongé dans une lecture quelconque.

« Hm, je vais sortir Cabot cinq minutes. » lança-t-il doucement. La nuit était tombée durant cette soirée plus qu’entamée. « Hein gros ? » Le chien qui était allongé par terre releva le museau en attendant son nom et commença à secouer la queue.

« Tu viens ? » lança à tout hasard Stiles à l’attention de Derek. Ce dernier considéra la question quelques secondes et acquiesça.

Ils déambulèrent de longues minutes dans les rues éclairées par les lampadaires municipaux, marchant côte à côte. Stiles tenait son chien en laisse qui trottinait à leurs côtés, s’arrêtant à certains endroits pour renifler des odeurs qu’il devait trouver affriolantes. Le froid était glaçant et Stiles se tassa dans son énorme veste, enfonçant son nez dans la laine de son écharpe.

« Tu me le tiens deux minutes st’plait ? » Il venait de tendre la laisse à Derek qui l’attrapa, accompagnant son geste d’un hochement de tête.

Stiles sortit un paquet de tabac et de feuilles. Il roula doucement sa cigarette et remit le matériel dans sa poche. Il lécha le papier pour le fermer et porta la clope à sa bouche.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il, la cigarette coincée entre les lèvres. Il tendit la main pour récupérer le bout de corde que Derek lui rendit.

Le jeune châtain sortit son briquet, alluma sa clope puis tira dessus. Derek le regarda faire, légèrement hypnotisé par ce geste. Il y avait une grâce innée chez Stiles, une forme de délicatesse séduisante qui contribuait à son charme unique.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants et s’arrêtèrent dans un petit parc municipal. L’endroit était plein de verdure et de bosquets. Un peu plus loin il y avait une zone de jeux pour enfants. Stiles avança jusqu’à un banc et s’assit, rejoint dans la foulée par Derek. Le chien vint se poser devant eux pour recevoir quelques grattouilles. Stiles lui retira sa laisse pour le laisser aller gambader dans l’herbe non loin de là.

Il faisait nuit et la lueur du réverbère tombait à quelques mètres d’eux, créant un halo de lumière sur le sol terreux.

« Quand j’étais petit, je faisais chier mon père tous les dimanches pour qu’on aille au parc. » déclara Stiles, brisant le silence.

Derek le regarda du coin de l’œil.

Il s’imaginait Stiles gamin, avec une famille. Maintenant il était à la rue. La vie était un non-sens permanent.

« Il râlait parfois pour la forme tu vois, mais il m’y amenait à chaque fois. » continua-t-il en souriant. Il tira sur sa cigarette emplissant ses poumons de tabac. Ses yeux fixaient le chien qui se roulait sur le dos dans le gazon.

« Tu ne lui parles plus ? » demanda Derek simplement.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux de surprise et le fixa.

« Hein ? Mon père ? Nan, il est mort j’avais huit ans. » répondit-il, agitant sa main dans l’air dans un geste souple. « Un accident de voiture. Et ma mère était morte quand j’étais petit, je ne me souviens pas vraiment. »

Derek se mordit la lèvre. Stiles continua de parler.

« J’ai été ballotté de foyer en foyer pendant quelques années et à l’adolescence je me suis cassé. À force de tomber sur des connards ou des barjes tu vois... j’ai préféré me barrer du système. Même si c’est la galère. Puis je suis un grand maintenant. » déclara-t-il avec amusement. Stiles pouvait être parfois plein de malice.

« Tu préfères la rue ? » demanda simplement Derek.

« Complètement. Tu sais, j’ai trainé un peu partout… Rien n’est parfait. T’as pas de solution miracle ou idéale. Chaque endroit, chacune de mes options à ses défauts. Pour le moment, c’est pas si mal comme ça. »

Derek soupira et ne répondit rien sur le moment. Quelques longues secondes passèrent.

« J’ai perdu ma famille aussi quand j’étais jeune. » déclara-t-il finalement.

Stiles le regarda, interloqué.

« Quoi ? »

Derek fixait une balançoire au loin qui bougeait à cause du vent.

« Oui, enfin... quasiment. Un incendie. Mes parents et mes sœurs sont décédés. J’ai été élevé par mon oncle, on bosse ensemble maintenant. »

Stiles resta bouche bée.

« Je suis désolé. » déclara-t-il sincèrement. Il se mit à sourire tristement. « Deux orphelins sur un banc, un soir de pleine lune... ça sonne comme l’histoire la plus triste au monde. » Il ricana amèrement.

Derek releva la tête pour fixer le satellite naturel qui luisait. La lune était pleine, ronde et blanche. Sa lumière semblait si pure. C’était magnifique.

« La rue, ce n’est pas une fin en soi tu sais. » déclara Derek avec bienveillance.

Stiles hocha la tête doucement. Il voulait y croire, mais rien n’était jamais facile.

« La rue c’est... j’sais pas. Je dis pas, c’est pas facile tous les jours, mais t’as un sentiment de liberté. Tu décides de ta vie, et en même temps c’est comme une prison infinie. Dans ce quartier, pour pas mal, c’est soit tu te drogues soit tu te prostitues tu vois. » Derek se tendit. Stiles n’avait même pas relevé. « Les foyers d’aide j’en ai fait beaucoup y’a un temps. Mais ils acceptent rarement les chiens. Moi je laisserai pas Cabot, pour rien au monde. Ce chien il passe avant moi sur tous les plans. » 

Le chien avait entendu son nom et se mit à trottiner vers eux. Il posa sa tête sur les genoux de Stiles, attendant une caresse.

« T’as entendu qu’on parlait de toi hein ? Espèce de charmeur va. » Le chien remuait la queue dans tous les sens et Stiles sourit. Content de voir que son maître avait l’air heureux, le chien sauta sur le banc. Il écrasa Stiles de tout son poids qui partit en fou rire.

« Nooon ! Mais dégage bordel, allez ! » s’exclama-t-il en rigolant de plus belle alors que le chien était sur lui, posant ses grosses pattes sur ses épaules et voulant lui laver la figure.

Le brun à ses côtés s’autorisa un fin sourire en coin.

« Viens ! » appela doucement Derek à l’attention du chien. Trop content, le malinois se jeta sur Derek qui l’attrapa contre lui. L’homme se releva du banc, portant le chien dans ses bras comme un énorme bébé.

Stiles les regarda en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« C’est pas la moitié d’un con lui. Il a trouvé un beau gosse pour le porter, regarde-moi ça. »

Derek haussa les sourcils. Même s’il était baraqué au possible, le chien était énorme et il peinait à voir correctement devant lui avec ce fardeau dans ses bras.

Stiles les fixait avec tendresse alors que Cabot s’était mis sur le dos, profitant au maximum de son câlin. Il pencha son petit museau pointu en arrière et se mit à léchouiller le bout du visage de Derek qui tenta vainement de l’éloigner. Le cœur de Stiles fondait dans sa poitrine alors qu’il gravait cette image dans sa tête. Il aurait pu contempler cette scène pendant de longues heures tant il la trouvait belle.

Ils rentrèrent à l’appartement en marchant doucement. Cela faisait une éternité que Stiles ne s’était pas promené dans les rues accompagné. Cela ressemblait à une vraie balade. Une balade comme la plupart des gens devaient en faire. Sortir une petite heure dehors, se promener avec juste la sensation d’en profiter, de se satisfaire du froid, de l’air frais, de la nuit humide qui tombait… pour avoir le plaisir de rentrer ensuite chez soi.  _ Home sweet home _ . La chaleur, la lumière, le confort d’un endroit cosy et d’un foyer. 

Lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent dans l’appartement chauffé, il eut cette sensation au creux de son ventre. Cette sensation douce et amer. Enlever ses chaussures, laisser sa veste sur le porte-manteau… des gestes anodins, banals, qui lui rappelaient sa jeunesse. Cabot avait déjà pris le pli en deux jours : se faire retirer la laisse, essuyer un peu les pattes et aller se coucher sur le tapis du salon. Stiles sentit une vague de tristesse le submerger. Il ne fallait pas qu’il s’habitue à ça. Ça lui faisait du bien autant que ça lui faisait mal.

Il essaya de se reprendre difficilement. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Derek à ses côtés et sa volonté s'effondra. Sous la chaleur du changement de température, le brun avait enlevé son manteau puis son pull se retrouvant en T-shirt. Le vêtement moulait son corps sculpté à la perfection. Stiles se surpris à observer ses muscles rouler sous les mouvements. Ses bras et sa poitrine semblaient étirer le tissu à chacun de ses gestes. Stiles détourna rapidement le regard. Ça le rendait triste malgré lui. Parce que Derek était beau, charmant et gentil et qu’il n’avait rien à faire dans son monde.

« Je crois que Cabot est H.S. » déclara ce dernier, le sortant de ses réflexions. Derek se dirigeait vers le canapé et regardait le chien allongé, presque amorphe.

Stiles croisa son regard et se força à sourire.

« À peine quarante minutes de promenade et ça y est... Quel paresseux ! Vieux avant l’heure. C’est pas beau à voir. »

Sa réflexion arracha un sourire à Derek.

« Il a quel âge ? »

Stiles avança doucement vers le canapé pour s’y affaler. Il caressait le chien du regard.

« Il a un an et demi. Mais c’est encore mon gros bébé. Je l’ai eu il était haut comme trois pommes. » Son sourire s'élargit avec une tendresse sincère cette fois.

« Et toi ? »

La question déconcerta Stiles. Son sourire se fana légèrement alors que son regard croisa les iris verts de son hôte.

Il avait demandé l’air de rien, mais Stiles ne se sentait pas à l’aise.

« Dix-huit ans. » répondit-il un peu trop sérieusement. Il détestait qu’on lui demande son âge. Il détestait devoir avouer qu’il était si jeune, qu’il avait été à la rue alors qu’il était mineur, même si aujourd’hui il ne l’était plus. Il ne supportait pas cette sensation, celle d’avoir l’impression qu’on allait le juger. Il avait peut-être dix-huit ans physiquement, mais il avait vécu bien plus de choses dans sa vie que de nombreuses personnes.

Derek hocha la tête d’un air détaché.

« Et toi ? » contre-attaqua Stiles dans la foulée. Après tout, s’il se permettait de lui poser la question, il pouvait le faire aussi.

« Vingt-cinq. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

« Vraiment ? J’aurais dit que t’étais plus âgé. »

Derek haussa un sourcil.

« Et tu m’aurais donné combien ? »

Stiles se fendit d’un sourire narquois.

« J’sais pas, bientôt quarante... »

L’expression du brun allait au-delà de ses espérances. Il avait l’air si naturellement choqué que Stiles éclata de rire.

« J’rigole. Tu verrais ta tronche... » Son rire continua de retentir alors que Derek se renfrognait sur lui-même, visiblement un poil vexé. « J’aurais plutôt dit... quasiment la trentaine. »

Derek se gratta l’arrière de la tête. Après tout, c’était lui qui avait lancé le sujet de conversation. Il leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa la télécommande et la balança à Stiles. Ce dernier continua de le regarder un brin amusé mais encore un peu mélancolique malgré lui.

Il alluma l’écran plat et se mit à zapper jusqu’à ce que son doigt s’arrête sur une chaîne sportive. Son regard s’illumina.  _ Baseball _ .

« Putain j’adore ce sport ! » lâcha-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Les yeux de Derek s’adoucirent. Il adorait le baseball lui aussi. 

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Encore quelque chose qui lui rappelait son enfance, ses dimanches après-midi avec son père. Le souvenir le frappa de plein fouet, il était heureux et triste en même temps. Depuis hier, il avait l’impression que son cœur jouait les montagnes russes. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Cela faisait quelque temps qu’il n’avait pas eu le moral en dents de scie de cette manière. Il se leva pour aller mettre son nez dans le frigo.

« Tu bois un truc ? » demanda-t-il à Derek qui était absorbé par l’écran plat.

« Non, merci. » répondit Derek machinalement, se calant dans son fauteuil pour profiter au mieux du programme. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas vu de match et il devait avouer que ça lui avait manqué.

Le jeune SDF vint s’affaler à nouveau dans le canapé non loin de là. Ils matèrent le match à deux, sous les commentaires incessants du châtain. Entre deux gorgées de bière, les remarques cinglantes fusaient de la bouche de Stiles. Il dégainait plus vite que son ombre avec un sarcasme sans pareil, analysant le jeu et les joueurs qui en prenaient pour leur grade. Derek buvait ses paroles, un sourire en coin. Écouter Stiles décrypter chaque faits et gestes, se laisser porter par sa voix enjouée et chantante était un moment des plus délectables. Il pourrait assurément se laisser bercer par ce timbre mélodieux tous les jours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cabot est juste trop mignon, non ? J'en suis raide dingue et pourtant je n'ai pas de chien !
> 
> Le nom "La Marmotte" est un petit clin d'œil à squat d'Amiens où j'étais allée voir des concerts il y a quelques années. Plus qu’une alternative à la rue, être dans un squat c’est en général un vrai choix. Les personnes qui vivent dans des squats ne sont pas toutes sans activité professionnelle ou démunies contrairement à ce qu’on peut parfois imaginer. Après, il y a de tout évidemment, mais disons qu'il ne faut pas stigmatiser...
> 
> Merci pour vos retours sur cette histoire, c'est chouette de se sentir lue et d'avoir des avis.


	4. Classic girl

Le lendemain matin, Derek partit sans faire le moindre bruit, si bien que Stiles ne se réveilla pas. Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux il était quasiment neuf heures passé. Et ce réveil fut provoqué par un certain cabot qui lui avait sauté dessus en aboyant, impatient que son maître ne se lève. Impossible pour la pauvre bête de retenir plus longtemps son envie pressante. Comprenant rapidement le message, Stiles se leva aussitôt et sauta dans son jean et ses boots pour aller sortir le chien. La petite promenade matinale était revigorante mais ne dura pas longtemps. Stiles revint rapidement à l’appartement pour profiter d’une longue douche brûlante et se faire un petit déjeuner de roi. Cabot eu le droit à une assiette bien pleine de croquettes et ronflota juste après. Le jeune homme nettoya derrière lui pour laisser la cuisine aussi rangée et propre qu’elle pouvait l’être dans un catalogue Ikea.

Il aéra l’appartement et se posa au balcon pour contempler la vue du quartier. L’étendue d’immeubles et les gens marchant dans la rue le laissèrent songeur. Sa rue. Il soupira. Il avait l’impression d’abuser de la gentillesse de Derek. Il savait qu’il ne fallait pas qu’il prenne trop ses aises ici. Il ne fallait pas qu’il s’attache. À rien… car cela n’amènerait rien de bon.

Durant la journée, Stiles ne reussi pas à rester dans l’appartement. Il se sentait étouffé, il avait besoin d’aller dehors, d’être dehors. Il avait besoin de se replonger dans sa vie. Sa vraie vie. Il sentait cette nécessité de ne pas oublier sa réalité, son quotidien. avant tout, il voulait réussir à faire passer cette mélancolie qui ne faisait que grandir en lui dans un appartement classe et confortable. Il devait s’enlever Derek de la tête.

Il passa la journée à se promener avec Cabot, à retourner dans les coins où il avait l’habitude de traîner. Il se surprit même à passer au centre d’accueil de jour qu’il fréquentait parfois. Celui qui acceptait les chiens. Il y retrouva quelques connaissances et prit un café avec eux, parlant comme si de rien n’était. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait continuer, ce n’était pas si difficile pas vrai ? Alors il passa le reste de la journée exactement de la même manière qu’il le faisait depuis ces dernières années, à traîner et à faire la manche.

Lorsque Derek rentra chez lui, les bras chargés de courses, l’appartement était plongé dans le noir. Il n’y avait personne. Stiles n’était pas là et ce constat le fit paniquer malgré lui. Son cœur s’était accéléré puis calmé aussitôt qu’il avait vu le sac du jeune homme dans un coin. Ses affaires étaient toujours ici. Il n’était pas parti, du moins pas définitivement. Il était sûrement dehors avec le chien, en train de se promener. Il soupira doucement et posa ses courses. Il en profiterait pour préparer à manger tranquillement.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà et toujours rien. Pas de Stiles à l’horizon. Derek mit son assiette vide dans l’évier avec agacement. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter.

Il était quasiment vingt-deux heures quand il entendit enfin un bruit de clef dans la porte d’entrée. Une sensation de soulagement mêlée d’irritation l'envahit.

Stiles passa la porte, le visage rougit par le froid, Cabot sur ses talons.

« Salut ! » s’écria-t-il tout sourire en voyant Derek posé dans le salon devant un match de baseball. Il referma la porte puis enleva sa laisse au chien. Ce dernier se précipita vers le propriétaire des lieux pour se faire caresser.

« Salut. » murmura Derek.

« Désolé, je rentre tard. J’ai même pas laissé de mot, j’sais ça se fait pas. Je pensais pas rester si longtemps… » Il parlait rapidement tout en enlevant son manteau et ses chaussures. « et puis un pied devant l’autre, tu sais ce que c’est, j’me suis emballé, il a fait nuit et puis... » Il s’arrêta soudainement, les yeux écarquillés. « Ça sent super bon ! » déclara-t-il avec vivacité.

« Si t’as faim sers-toi. » marmonna Derek en montrant la cuisine d’un signe de tête.

Stiles sourit.

« T’as cuisiné et j’étais même pas là ? J’m’en veux presque. » Son rire cristallin retentit dans l’appartement et Cabot se mit à aboyer comme pour l’accompagner.

« Bah oui mon toutou, Derek au fourneau et on a raté ça ! »

Le chien sautilla en continuant de japper. Stiles se rua à la cuisine comme le gros affamé qu’il était.

Derek secoua la tête d’un air faussement blasé.

« Des deux, je ne sais pas qui est le chien de l’humain. »

Stiles ricana et se servit allègrement.

« C’est cool si je mange sur ton canap’ ? » demanda-t-il par politesse.

« Oui. Si t’en fous pas partout. » répondit Derek.

« Haha ! Non, le petit porc, c’est lui ! » enchaîna Stiles en montrant du doigt le chien qui était assis dans la cuisine. Cabot avait tourné sa tête sur le côté, ce qui lui donnait un air étonné absolument trop mignon. Stiles ne put s’empêcher de lui faire un gros câlin tant il trouvait son chien “ _beau_ _comme un cœur_ ”.

Le jeune homme s’installa ensuite sur le canapé avec son assiette et une bière puis se jeta sur son énorme part de lasagnes. Dès la première bouchée engouffrée il ne put retenir une exclamation d’émerveillement.

« Hmmm !! » s'extasia-t-il sans aucune discrétion.

Derek le regarda, étonné.

« Mais ch’est trop bon ! » Stiles pointait l’assiette du doigt et secoua sa main en signe d’extase. Il avala sa bouchée et reprit. « La vache tu cuisines trop bien. C’est mega bon ! » 

Derek sourit. Le garçon était tellement naturel, sans filtre, que s’en était parfois attendrissant.

« Tant mieux. » répondit-il simplement, content de voir Stiles engouffrer un autre morceau. Il était visiblement aux anges.

« La vache... Hmmm !! » continua-t-il si bruyamment que cela en devenait grotesque. « C’est l’orgasme culinaire, j’fais trop de bruit ! » s’exclama-t-il, conscient de son attitude saugrenue.

Derek secoua la tête, amusé.

Stiles reprit. « Non mais j’ai trop honte putain, les pâtes d’hier c’était dégueulasse à côté sérieux. »

Il continua de manger son assiette en essayant de se contenir. Même s’il était clair sur son visage béat qu’il s’exaltait anormalement à chaque bouchée.

Quand il eut terminé, il posa son assiette vide sur la table basse pour reporter son attention sur le match à la TV. Il était rassasié et heureux comme un pape d’avoir le ventre plein. Il s’allongea à moitié sur le canapé, il aurait pu s’endormir tellement facilement… mais c’était sans compter sur un certain sac à puces bien trop filou.

Stiles ne vit que trop tard Cabot passer en mode furtif pour choper l’assiette et la faire tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il la lécha à toute allure, sachant trop bien que son trésor lui serait bientôt confisqué.

« Bordel CABOT ! » s’écria Stiles avec consternation. Il venait de se relever précipitamment pour récupérer l’assiette sur le sol. Il donna une petite tape au chien qui n’en avait juste rien à faire. Il avait léché ce qu’il voulait, c’est-à-dire rien, puisque l’assiette était vide... mais il en était très heureux. Derek avait tourné sa tête immédiatement et regardait respectivement le chien tout content et Stiles blasé.

La scène l’amusa bien plus que le match.

« Méchant chien ! Grrr méchant chien ! » s’écria Stiles pas du tout crédible pour deux sous, essayant de le gronder alors que Cabot faisait une petite tête innocente. « Ce chien est indressable. ! » s’exclama-t-il à l’attention de Derek. « Monsieur est un sauvageon indressable, oui oui, c’est de toi que je parle gros vilain toutou ! »

Derek se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Il aurait pu rire, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

« Pourtant les bergers belges malinois font les meilleurs chiens policiers. » répondit-il un brin moqueur. 

« Rah, me parle pas de keufs ça m’hérisse le poil ! » coupa Stiles, outré, puis il reprit. « Regarde même Cabot il le prend mal. Mais non mon beau, t’es pas un chien policier, toi, jamais ! » déclara-t-il en faisant un gros bisou sur la tête du chien qui tirait la langue de bonheur.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur l’écran.

Stiles continua de balbutier à tout va pendant la demi-heure qui suivi. Il commentait le match comme la veille, regardant du coin de l’œil Derek qui ne l’écoutait a priori plus. Le brun ne lui avait pas adressé un regard depuis la bêtise de Cabot. Réalisant qu’il parlait probablement dans le vent, il finit par se taire. Il devait saouler Derek à la longue... pouvait-il seulement l’en blâmer ?

Quelques minutes passèrent et Derek se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Stiles s’allongea de tout son long sur le sofa. Il porta ses mains à son visage d’un geste las. Il avait perdu tout son aplomb. Il se sentait fatigué. Son sourire semblait s’être fané pour aujourd’hui.

Cela allait faire trois nuits qu’il passait chez Derek.

Trois nuits.

Il savait que cela ne pouvait pas durer. Le brun l’avait laissé rester quelques jours, mais n’osait sûrement pas lui demander de dégager maintenant… Il soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait bien ici, mais il n’était pas chez lui. Pire que tout, la perspective que Derek lui dise de partir l’angoissait. Stiles s’imaginait la scène dans sa tête et cela lui nouait l’estomac. 

Est-ce que Derek serait gêné ? “ _ Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses encore rester longtemps ici. _ ”  ?

Est-ce qu’il serait un peu agacé et pressant ? “ _ Ça fait plusieurs jours maintenant il faudrait que tu t’en ailles. _ ”

Ou bien, lâche ? Il imaginait un mot vulgairement laissé sur la table basse un matin. “ _ J’espère t’avoir aidé quelques jours, il est temps que tu partes maintenant. Bonne route. P.s : tu peux laisser les clefs sur le bar en partant. _ ”

Il refusait de vivre ça. Quel qu’en soit le scénario.

Il préférerait partir de lui-même plutôt que de devoir entendre ces mots sortirent de la bouche du brun… de voir son visage fermé, gêné. De subir son rejet. Non, ça, il ne le supporterait pas. 

Stiles ne se voilait pas la face, il avait un faible pour Derek. Il l’avait compris bien assez tôt… Dès la première fois où son regard s’était posé sur lui, il l’avait trouvé beau, attirant. Et cette attraction ne faisait qu’augmenter de jours en jours. C’était de pire en pire. Au plus il attendrait pour partir, au plus cela deviendrait difficile.

Sa propre réflexion le fit souffler d’agacement. Il se sentait tellement débile. Il n’avait plus quatorze ans et pourtant… il se surprenait à réfléchir comme tel. C’était la première fois qu’il craquait pour quelqu’un avec qui il n’arrivait pas à s’imaginer. Il avait déjà fréquenté -ou eu des aventures avec- plusieurs personnes, que ce soit dans son adolescence, en famille d’accueil ou dans les squats et la rue.

Mais quelqu’un comme Derek... En aucun cas.

Eux deux, ce n’était pas possible, ni maintenant, ni jamais. C’était incompatible, juste parce que la vie était faite comme ça.  _ Aucun sens _ . Il essayait de s’en convaincre.  _ AUCUN SENS STILES _ . Son esprit répétait en boucle la même chose. Il se claqua mentalement.

Demain, il partirait.

Comme pour clore ce débat interne la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrit, le sortant de ses réflexions moroses.

Il se redressa sur le canapé et tourna la tête pour croiser le brun. Son cœur en rata un battement.... Ses yeux se posèrent çà et là sur le corps de Derek. Plus rien n’avait d’existence. L’espace de quelques microsecondes, il oublia tout. Il n’y avait que Derek, en marcel blanc et pantalon  _ homewear _ , à quelques mètres de lui. Les cheveux légèrement mouillés, les bras puissants et nus, les pecs saillants dans un débardeur serré. Stiles s’était perdu dans sa contemplation. Il détourna le regard, portant son pouce à ses lèvres, le mordillant avec nervosité d’un geste machinal.

Derek s’avança dans le milieu du salon et alla jusqu’à la table basse en vue de récupérer son téléphone. Stiles jeta un coup d’œil furtif sur les fesses, à quelques mètres de lui. Il déglutit. Il ne savait pas combien d’heures de sport faisait Derek par jour, mais cela portait clairement ses fruits. 

Les bras forts et musclés attrapèrent l’appareil et le brun se redressa doucement. Il regardait son écran d’un air concentré et se mit à pianoter dessus. Stiles contempla son visage dur, carré, aux traits avantageux. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, quelques mèches de cheveux humides tombaient négligemment sur son front, lui donnant un air diaboliquement sensuel.

Derek se détacha de son appareil et leva son regard vers lui. Stiles eu envie de détourner les yeux, mais il avait peur que cela ne trahisse son ressenti. Alors il fit comme si de rien n’était.

« Tout roule ? T’as l’air soucieux. » déclara-t-il simplement en faisant un aller-retour visuel sur le téléphone dans la main du brun.

« Non, ça va. Aucun problème. » marmonna ce dernier. Il glissa l’appareil dans sa poche de pantalon et reprit : « Bonne nuit Stiles. » 

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe de réponse. Il le suivit du regard jusqu’à ce qu’il s’engouffre dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Stiles soupira et leva les bras en l’air pour s’étirer sans retenue _._ Il se demandait qui pouvait envoyer des messages au brun. Il n’avait jamais évoqué le moindre ami. Stiles réalisa que la vie de Derek lui était finalement assez mystérieuse.

Il éteignit la télévision et les lumières et passa à la salle de bain, se préparant pour le coucher. Il sortit l’énorme duvet et s’affala à plat ventre sur le canapé. Cabot dormait profondément sur le tapis du salon. Il mourrait d’envie d’aller le caresser mais il avait peur de le réveiller. Vu l’heure plus que tardive, il refusait de prendre le risque que le chien ne devienne bruyant et ingérable.

Il roula pour se mettre sur le dos et contempla le plafond. L’image de Derek sortant de la salle de bain était toujours là, ancrée dans son esprit. Il n’arrivait pas à se l’enlever de la tête. Il repensa au baiser volé d’il y a deux jours et se sentit ridicule. Clairement Derek n’était pas intéressé par lui, il s’était mépris au possible en ayant imaginé ça. Le brun ne devait avoir aucun problème pour trouver des conquêtes. Au premier regard il devait faire quasi l’unanimité.

Stiles se rappela la première fois où il l’avait croisé, dans la rue, lorsqu’il faisait la manche. Il se rappela du café qu’il avait bu ensuite, un sourire aux lèvres… puis l’image de son corps musclé et humide revint à nouveau. Marquante. Inoubliable. Impossible à mettre de côté. Tout était un appel au désir charnel : son regard pénétrant et ténébreux, ses bras puissants comme sculptés dans le marbre, ses abdominaux qu’il imaginait à travers le tissu fin et serré. Sa voix. Sa manière de prononcer son prénom parfois, avec une profondeur qui lui donnait presque des frissons. 

Stiles porta son pouce à sa bouche pour le mordiller nerveusement. Ses yeux scrutaient l’image marquée dans son esprit, redétaillant chaque parcelle du corps qu’il avait imprimée. Son entre-jambe se réveilla doucement et il se mordit davantage, plus fort, comme pour se reconnecter avec la réalité. Mais sans succès. Il ressentait l’excitation monter en lui, parce que le corps de Derek était bel et bien celui d’un fantasme. Il avait envie de plaisir charnel, de sexe… et son corps réagissait en ce sens, répondant à l’appel de son cerveau qui produisait des images de plus en plus luxurieuses. Stiles sentit son caleçon se tendre alors que son plaisir se manifestait clairement à l’intérieur. Sa main descendit jusque sous les draps et il se laissa guider par ses pensées, laissant son corps exprimer ses désirs. Il se perdit dans son envie, laissant libre cours à ses gestes jusqu’à sa délivrance. Il vint dans sa main, le souffle court, les pensées déstructurées et le cœur en vrac. Sa satisfaction eut un arrière-goût amer. Il repassa à la salle de bain se nettoyer et retourna s’effondrer sur sa couche. Le sommeil le gagna cette fois rapidement.

—————-

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit quelques secondes à reconnecter son cerveau, perdu dans une nébuleuse des plus obscures. 

Un bruit sourd provenait de la chambre de Derek. Il entendait sa voix parler par bribes. Il semblait être en plein milieu d’une discussion avec quelqu’un, probablement au téléphone.

Le jeune homme tendit l’oreille mais n’entendit pas distinctement les mots. La conversation était étouffée par l’épaisseur des murs. La porte de la chambre s’entre-ouvrit finalement de quelques centimètres, laissant passer un son plus net.

« Ok, j’arrive. » murmura la voix basse de Derek avant que ce dernier ne raccroche.

Il sortit de la chambre torse nu et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec rapidité. Stiles contempla la scène, interdit, l’esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil. La lueur des lampadaires dehors éclairait faiblement l’intérieur du salon. Ses yeux s’attardèrent sur le torse musclé de Derek, puis sur son dos s’engouffrant dans la salle d’eau. Il eut à peine le temps d’apercevoir un tatouage sur les omoplates musclées que la silhouette disparue.

Stiles passa ses mains sur son visage et soupira avec lassitude. Il se redressa et alla allumer la lumière du salon. Cabot se réveilla et vint réclamer quelques caresses. Un rapide coup d’œil à l’horloge annonça au châtain qu’il était 02:08 du matin. _Qu’est-ce qu’il se passait bordel ?_ Il se rassit sur le canapé et étouffa un bâillement.

Derek sortit de la salle de bain tout aussi vite, un T-shirt sur le dos cette fois. Il lui lança un regard agacé.

« Désolé. Je dois y aller, je reviens plus tard. »

Il se dirigeait d’un pas rapide vers l’entrée pour enfiler ses chaussures et son manteau.

« Euh ouais, ... tout va bien ? » se hasarda à questionner Stiles.

« Hn. Rendors-toi. » répondit simplement Derek, l’esprit visiblement ailleurs. Il sortit de l’appartement sans plus de formalité et sans un regard en arrière.

—————\- 

Un bruit de clef, puis un bruit de porte résonnèrent dans la pièce. 

Stiles était enfoui sous les couvertures du canapé. Il somnolait à moitié. Derek semblait enfin être de retour. 

« Ne fais pas de bruit. » murmura la voix de Derek faiblement.

Stiles se raidit. 

Le brun n’était visiblement pas seul et ce constat le figea sur place, si bien qu’il en suspendit sa respiration.

Il discerna des bruits de vêtements que l’on retire.

Cabot jappa très faiblement. Le bruit de ses pattes trottinant sur le parquet se fit entendre. Le bout des griffes créait ce “tic-tic” caractéristique à chaque fois qu’il avançait sur les lattes de bois.

« Chut Cabot, tranquille. » murmura Derek le plus doucement possible, alors qu’on entendait le bruit du chien qui s’ébouriffait.

« Jamais j’aurais cru voir un chien chez toi. » chuchota une voix masculine amusée, inédite jusqu’alors.

« Va dans la chambre. » murmura Derek à l’attention de l’inconnu.

« Tu me laisses dormir avec toi ? » susurra la voix d’un ton presque aguicheur.

Stiles ne bougea pas d’un millimètre sous la couette.  _ Qui était ce type ? _

« Tais-toi. » grogna doucement Derek en soupirant.

Il entendit les multiples bruits de pas longer le salon non loin de lui, puis la porte de la chambre claqua.

Stiles releva la tête de sa couverture pour fixer la porte de la chambre de Derek à quelques mètres. De la lumière sortait de sous l’embrasure. Il entendit un rire étouffé.

Il regarda l’heure. 03:30.

Derek venait de ramener un mec chez lui.

Son mec ?

Peut-être que Derek avait quelqu’un… Cette pensée ne l’avait jamais vraiment traversée.

Stiles soupira et se remit en boule sous les couvertures. Il avait envie de déprimer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais qui est ce type ?! Haha. À vos pronostics...
> 
> Je vous garantis que le prochain chapitre sera assez riche en péripéties et je suis sûre que vous allez adorer !


	5. Three days

Stiles sentit sa main se faire léchouiller. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement, se faisant agresser par la lumière matinale qui avait pénétrée dans l’appartement.

« Hey Cabot. » murmura-t-il en se redressant légèrement alors que le chien lui mettait plein de bave sur les doigts. Il retira son bras et s’essuya négligemment contre son T-shirt avant de caresser la tête du malinois.

Le chien le fixait de ses grands yeux marrons, la langue pendouillant de contentement.

L’adolescent le prit dans ses bras au niveau du col et fourra sa tête contre son cou. Il embrassa la robe couleur caramel et lui murmura quelques mots doux à l’oreille. Le chien voulu lui lécher la joue avec amour mais Stiles le repoussa gentiment.

« Lâche-moi petit dégoûtant, allez. »

Il se leva et s’étira en souriant alors que le chien trottinait jusqu’à la cuisine.

« On a faim hein ? » murmura-t-il doucement, comprenant que le chien devait avoir l’estomac dans les talons.

Il se dirigea jusqu’à la cuisine pour servir une généreuse portion de croquettes à la bête toute excitée. Il changea également l’eau du bol pour qu’elle soit fraîche.

Pendant que le poilu finissait son repas de roi, Stiles mit la cafetière en route. Il appréciait l’odeur du café en train de se faire. Une douce fragrance fruitée et épicée… Le bruit de la machine et de l’eau qui gargouillait. Ça lui rappelait son enfance, son père qui prenait le café avant de l’amener à l’école. Il sortit un mug du placard et attendit que la verseuse se remplisse progressivement.

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre dans le salon. La chambre de Derek s’entrouvrit pour laisser en sortir un beau jeune homme, vêtu d’un simple caleçon. Le garçon était grand et musclé, un visage d’ange orné d’yeux bleus et des cheveux châtain clair légèrement bouclés.

Stiles referma ses doigts sur son mug avec fermeté.

L’inconnu s’avança vers lui et lui fit un large sourire, un brin charmeur.

« Salut. » murmura-t-il en approchant de la cuisine ouverte.

Stiles essayant de ne pas trop le détailler. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était que Derek venait de passer la nuit avec cet Apollon. Il se sentait mal. Il baissa la tête en souriant nerveusement.

« Hm, salut. » répondit-il simplement.

« Je m'appelle Isaac. » continua le garçon en lui tendant la main, un sourire ravageur toujours suspendu à ses lèvres.

Stiles la serra avec fermeté.

« Stiles. » répondit-il.

Un petit silence s’installa dans la cuisine. On entendait Cabot qui finissait de croquer sa nourriture déshydratée.

« J’fais du café, t’en veux ? » reprit le jeune SDF en essayant de faire bonne figure. La vérité, c’est qu’il avait grandement envie de se barrer d’ici.

Le corps dudit Isaac était juste à tomber.

Cabot lâcha sa gamelle et se précipita vers le nouvel arrivant pour lui sniffer les mains. Le garçon lui caressa les oreilles en rigolant.

« Ouais merci, ce serait super, j’ai du mal à émerger. »

Stiles lui sourit pour la forme et Isaac alla s’engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

Cabot vint renifler le pantalon de Stiles et ce dernier lui lança un regard désespéré. Il souffla et ouvrit le placard avec agacement pour en sortir deux autres tasses.

La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit à nouveau et Derek en sortit, vêtu d’un pantalon ample et d’un marcel magnifiquement saillant. Il avança jusqu’à la cuisine en mode radar. Il avait l’air crevé. Stiles croisa son regard et le salua doucement. Le brun s’arrêta devant la cafetière et constata avec satisfaction qu’elle était déjà en route.

« Salut. » murmura-t-il à Stiles qui le regardait du coin de l’œil.

Le chien s’était mis à lui faire la fête, lui sautant contre les jambes pour réclamer des caresses. Derek laissa pendre sa main le long de sa cuisse et caressa distraitement la tête bienheureuse.

« Désolé si je t’ai réveillé cette nuit... » souffla-t-il à l’attention du jeune homme à ses côtés.

Stiles déglutit.

« Non c’est bon. » répondit-il uniquement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d’autre. La situation ne le mettait pas très à l’aise.

Derek l'épia doucement. Stiles ne disait rien et ne le regardait pas vraiment. C’est ce moment que choisit Isaac pour sortir de la salle de bain, toujours aussi guilleret.

Derek l’aperçu et souffla agacé.

« Tu peux pas t’habiller ? » pesta-t-il.

Isaac rigola et tira la langue, jetant un coup d’œil amusé à Stiles qui contemplait à nouveau son mug.

« À vos ordres, chef ! » et il s’engouffra dans le chambre. Stiles attrapa la cafetière qui s’était remplie suffisamment et versa le liquide noir et brûlant dans les tasses. Il en tendit une à Derek qui l’attrapa avec un sourire en coin. 

Isaac ressortit de la chambre, vêtu d’un pantalon et T-shirt qui semblait appartenir à Derek. Stiles n’en avait pas la certitude, mais il l’aurait juré.

Le bellâtre semblait totalement à son aise, il avança d’un pas conquérant dans la cuisine et se servit dans les placards. Il connaissait visiblement bien l’appartement. Évidemment qu’il connaissait l’endroit… il venait de passer la nuit dans la chambre de Derek. Stiles se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

« Tu pars bientôt au boulot ? » souffla Isaac à l’attention du propriétaire des lieux.

Derek buvait son café et hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir du beurre et de la confiture.

Ce fut bien plus que Stiles ne pouvait en supporter. Il se sentit de trop pour ce petit déjeuner visiblement post-coïtal, c’était… 

Il posa sa tasse dans l’évier avec un peu trop de force. La céramique claqua contre l’inox dans un bruit sec. L’espace d’un instant il crut qu’il avait cassé le mug.

Derek et Isaac le regardèrent quelques secondes et Stiles se ressaisit avec une rapidité déconcertante.

« Oups ! Je contrôle pas ma force ! » ricana-t-il en bougeant sa main dans les airs en signe d’excuse. « Je vais sortir Cabot pour sa promenade matinale ! À toute ! » salua-t-il le plus simplement du monde en se dirigeant vers l’entrée.

Il appela le chien qui se précipita sur lui, tout heureux. Ce dernier avait visiblement compris que passer la porte d’entrée signifiait aller faire un tour dehors, pouvoir aller gambader et sniffer dans les rues.

Isaac regarda Derek du coin de l’œil. Celui-ci fixait Stiles sans ciller. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés se gratta la nuque d’un air circonspect et détourna son attention. Il avait l’estomac dans les talons et l’envie d’un petit déjeuner se faisait grandissante. Il s’attela à beurrer quelques tartines en silence alors que la porte d’entrée claquait.

—-—-—-—

Lorsque Stiles revint à l’appartement, plus d’une heure s’était écoulée. Il avait pris soin de prendre tout son temps pour laisser le plus de marge possible à Derek et son  _ toyboy  _ -ou quoi qu’il pût être d’autre- pour déguerpir. Le plan avait fonctionné à moitié. Derek, qui avait dû partir au boulot, n’était plus là lorsqu’il pénétra dans l’appartement. Isaac, quant à lui, devait visiblement sortir tout juste de la douche, terminant de se préparer dans le salon. Le jeune homme avait une serviette blanche autour de sa nuque et ses cheveux humides dégoulinaient légèrement. Il enfilait ses chaussettes, assis négligemment sur le canapé.

Après s’être désapé rapidement, Stiles sourit à l’intrus, s’en sentant sûrement contraint par la force des choses. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine d’un pas rapide comme pour éviter tout échange avec lui. Il se prépara un grand bol de céréales avec du lait et se posa sur le bar pour l’engloutir voracement.

Isaac le fixa quelques instants, réfléchissant sûrement à une manière de lancer un semblant de conversation.

« Alors, comme ça, Derek t’as recueilli ? » finit-il par déclarer en rigolant légèrement, d’un air qui se voulait sympathique.

Même son rire était sexy.

Stiles ne rigolait pas vraiment. Le terme utilisé lui évoquait celui d’un petit animal sauvage qu’on ramène à la maison.

« Sacré Derek ! » continua le bellâtre d’une voix chaude. En voyant Stiles se renfrogner de plus en plus dans son bol, il se mordit la lèvre rapidement et reprit. « C’est quelqu’un de bien tu sais. »

Stiles tourna la tête dans sa direction et s’essuya la bouche d’un revers de la main.

« Ouais, j’ai cru m’en rendre compte. » répondit-il d’un ton neutre. Il était jaloux.

Face à la réponse, Isaac lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« T’es, hm... son mec alors ? » continua Stiles l’air de rien, avant d’enfourner à nouveau une cuillère de céréales dans sa bouche.

Isaac rit à nouveau et ébouriffa une dernière fois ses cheveux avec la serviette.

« Hm, pas vraiment. » Il se mit à sourire d’un air coquin. « Je dis pas qu’il s’est jamais rien passé, mais… on est pas ensemble. »

Ses yeux fixèrent Stiles comme pour le sonder. Ce dernier renifla et frotta sa manche contre son nez. Rien que d’imaginer cet Apollon contre le corps de Derek, son cœur se serra.

Isaac fit la conversation encore quelques minutes, mais voyant que Stiles n’était pas spécialement loquace il quitta rapidement l’appartement. Il lui fit un dernier sourire radieux en lui souhaitant une belle journée. Stiles ne tarda pas à se maudire d’avoir été si désagréable. Finalement, Isaac avait été gentil et charmant, et lui, il s’était comporté comme le roi des cons.

Il rangea la vaisselle et passa à la salle de bain. La douche chaude était agréable au possible. Il s’y prélassa durant de très longues minutes qui parurent durer une éternité. Il en profitait parce qu’il savait que tout avait une fin. Il s’était promis de partir. Il s’était vraiment promis de partir aujourd’hui.

Aussi, la journée qui passa lui parut extrêmement morose. Stiles était déprimé. Tiraillé entre l’envie de partir de cet endroit et le regret de ne plus jamais pouvoir y revenir.

L’heure tournait et il restait ici, les pieds ancrés sur le sol. Cabot dormait paisiblement sur le tapis, à côté du fauteuil où Derek avait l’habitude de se poser. Il pouvait presque le visualiser assis confortablement, regardant l’écran de télévision ou son téléphone d’un air sérieux.

Son regard parcouru circulairement l’appartement. Il était vraiment magnifique, confortable. Stiles y ressentait en cet instant très précis un sentiment d’apaisement. Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent quelques secondes sur la porte de la chambre. Il n’avait jamais mis un pied dans cette zone. À quoi pouvait bien ressembler la chambre de Derek ? Comme il en avait souvent l’habitude, il porta son pouce à sa bouche pour le mordiller doucement. Il savait que ce n’était pas correct mais la curiosité le gagna. 

D’un pas affirmé il se leva et se dirigea jusqu’au seuil de cet espace inconnu et qui lui était, a priori, interdit. Sa main se posa sur la poignée, ouvrant d’un geste hésitant la pièce. Il s’y avança doucement et contempla le lieu avec une curiosité avide. La chambre était plus spacieuse qu’il ne l’avait imaginée. Un grand lit deux places trônait, recouvert d’une housse noire. Le mobilier, composé d’armoires, commodes et tables de chevet, était un alliage de bois et de métal, très clairement de style industriel. C’était assez épuré mais très beau. Une immense fenêtre illuminait doucement la pièce.

Il se dirigea lentement vers le lit et s’y assit. Il scruta la pièce du regard… c’était plus joli que ce qu’il avait imaginé, plus grand et plus clair.

Son regard s'attarda sur la table de chevet à ses côtés. Un livre y était posé, _La lumière du soir_ de Marwan Hoss. Il le prit entre ses doigts et le feuilleta rapidement. C’était de la poésie. Il parcourut quelques pages et s’attarda sur l’une d’elle, cornée. Il lut les quelques mots avec toute la lenteur du monde.

_ « Pour raconter notre histoire _

_ Pose tes mains sur mon front _

_ Et écoute se déchainer la mer. » _

C’était beau.

Il soupira. Il ne pensait pas que Derek était du genre à lire de la poésie. Non, vraiment pas…

Il s’allongea sur le lit, le livre toujours dans la main et ferma les yeux.

Il allait parfois du côté de Red Hook, contempler l’Upper Bay, le regard perdu sur l’étendue d’eau à n’en plus finir. Puis il se rappela la dernière fois où il avait vu l’océan, où ses pieds avaient foulé le sable de Fort Tilden Beach. Il pouvait entendre à nouveau le son des vagues et du vent se mêlant dans un ballet invisible mais bruyant. Il pouvait revoir les dunes parsemées d’herbes sauvages se faire caresser par les spirales d’air.

Les quelques phrases du poème tournèrent en boucle dans son esprit.

Il roula sur le côté, enfouissant son visage dans les oreillers. L’odeur de Derek se fit soudain enivrante. Il sentait contre le tissu les effluves de son corps. Cela sentait terriblement bon. Une senteur boisée et troublante. Son cœur se serra un peu. Comment une simple odeur pouvait-elle à ce point vous chambouler, vous faire perdre pied ?

Il reposa le livre sur la table de chevet d’un geste las. Pris dans un élan de curiosité, il se redressa doucement et ouvrit le tiroir du petit meuble. Dedans se trouvaient d’autres livres en vrac et… Stiles stoppa son geste brusquement. Il y avait une boîte de préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant. Il souffla.

Mille et une pensées s’emmêlèrent dans son esprit, fusant les unes après les autres autour de la vie intime de Derek, de ses partenaires. Il l’imaginait avec eux, avec Isaac, avec lui. Ses yeux, sa bouche, son corps… puis sa voix… Et son odeur qui revint emplir ses poumons. Ses mains fermes, ses sourcils qui se fronçaient à la moindre contrariété… et les quelques mots de poésie qui résonnèrent à nouveau, telle une litanie matraquant son esprit. Et Derek, encore, toujours, avec quelqu’un... dans  _ ce  _ lit.

Cette pensée lui glaça le sang. Un frisson lui parcouru l’échine alors qu’il referma le meuble d’un geste rapide.

Mais qu’est-ce qu’il était en train de faire bon sang ? Était-il vraiment en train de fouiller dans les affaire des Derek, de faire ça ? C’était ridicule. Il se fit presque honte.

Il sortit de la chambre d’un pas précipité. Il en avait assez vu… assez fait.

—-—-—-—

Quand Derek rentra aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, Stiles et Cabot n’étaient pas dans l’appartement. Il aurait pu s’en inquiéter, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Tout simplement parce que ce n’était pas la première fois. Parce que le jeune SDF était déjà rentré tard précédemment. Et surtout, pour Derek, il était inconcevable que Stiles s’en aille sans dire au revoir. Jamais il ne pourrait faire ça.

Mais plus les heures passèrent, plus le corps de Derek se tendit. Il regardait l’horloge de plus en plus fréquemment, gigotait sur son siège, incapable de se tenir.

Il était quasiment minuit quand le brun envisagea que, peut être, Stiles aurait pu partir. Un sentiment de colère monta en lui. Une colère teintée d’inquiétude. Il se rongea les ongles, agacé.

À une heure du matin, Derek déclara forfait. Il alla se mettre au lit, priant juste pour qu’il ne soit rien arrivé à Stiles. Il se maudit de s’en faire autant pour si peu. Stiles était autonome et indépendant… il n’avait ni besoin de couvre-feu ni d’excuse pour faire ce qu’il voulait. Il était évident qu’il n’était pas du genre à se prendre la tête pour ce genre de détails... Derek soupira au fond de son lit. Stiles serait probablement là, demain, à son réveil. Avant de partir au travail, il le verrait, en boule sous la couette du canapé, grognant à cause du bruit. Il s’endormit sur cette pensée.

—-—-—-—

Derek se réveilla en sursaut.

Un tintement de clef dans la porte, un chien qui jappe, puis un claquement.

Il mit quelques secondes à prendre conscience de son environnement, de ce qu’il percevait. Il se tourna et jeta un regard lourd vers l’horloge éclairée qui indiquait 02:34.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu’il entendait du bruit dans la pièce à côté. Quelques longues secondes passèrent puis la porte de sa chambre finit par s’ouvrir doucement.

La tête dans le brouillard, Derek grogna en reconnaissant la silhouette de son hôte passer l’entrebâillement.

« Stiles ? » murmura-t-il faiblement. Puis il se redressa à moitié, portant sa main à son visage fatigué.

Le jeune homme à quelques mètres de là s’avança doucement vers lui, jusqu’au lit. Il s’assit sur le bord du matelas et le contempla, le visage impassible.

Derek était torse nu, les cheveux légèrement en bataille. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il était incroyablement sexy.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Derek sérieusement.

Pourquoi Stiles était dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit ? Où était-il allé ?

Il prit soudainement conscience que le regard du châtain semblait triste. Quelque chose n’allait pas.

D’un geste fébrile, le jeune homme leva doucement sa main pour venir la déposer sur la joue de Derek puis il se pencha en vue de l’embrasser. Il sentait l’alcool et la cigarette. Derek attrapa son poignet, le stoppant dans son geste puis se recula légèrement.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Son ton était doux mais ferme.

La main de Stiles retomba mollement sur le matelas accompagnant avec elle celle du brun. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que son regard se perdait dans les prunelles luisantes face à lui.

« Laisse-toi faire. » murmura Stiles. « Laisse-moi faire, s’il te plait… » continua-t-il, telle une tendre supplication. Sa voix était teintée d’envie, d’espoir.

Derek le fixait, interdit. Sa poitrine se compressait anormalement alors qu’il contemplait le jeune homme dans le calme de la nuit. Le clair-obscur de la pièce rendait la peau du châtain encore plus attirante, attractive. Elle était mise en valeur par de fins rayons de lumière passant depuis l’entrebâillement de la porte. 

Le temps semblait comme arrêté dans le silence de la pièce.

Derek resserra sa main sur celle de Stiles, comme un automatisme. Il sentait le souffle de Stiles proche de lui, l’odeur sucrée, alcoolisée lui chatouillait les narines.

Leurs prunelles s’immiscèrent l’une dans l’autre. Ils y lurent d’abord l’hésitation, l’envie et une dévotion à s’en fendre l’âme. Stiles se rapprocha à nouveau et leurs lèvres s’effleurèrent et se pressèrent. Il l’embrassa doucement, suavement. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent naturellement et le bout de leurs langues se mêlèrent dans une caresse sensuelle.

Derek se laissa porter quelques secondes par la délicatesse du moment. Son esprit s’était perdu. Stiles l’embrassait… Stiles passait sa main sur son torse.

Ces doigts qui le caressaient le ramenèrent à la réalité. Une réalité grisante, enivrante. Derek répondit au baiser avec lenteur, passant d’abord sa main ferme contre la joue de Stiles, puis derrière sa nuque, approfondissant l’échange. Il sentit le souffle court et haletant du jeune châtain contre ses lèvres et s’en fut presque trop. Le goût d’un béguin, d’un cœur qui tangue.

Derek l’attira à lui dans un geste puissant et Stiles se fondit dans ses bras, sous ses caresses. Le brun passa ses mains le long de son dos, les compressant l’un contre l’autre.

« Stiles. » murmura l’homme à son oreille d’une voix grave et fiévreuse, et ce dernier se sentit frissonner.

Le temps qui passa les enveloppa, lentement et adorablement.

Le rythme de leurs souffles berça leurs corps, dévêtus. Leurs peaux se touchèrent délicatement, les lèvres embrassèrent chaque parcelle offerte dans une retenue délicate.

Leurs corps se pressèrent et s’emmêlèrent dans une nuit délicieusement flottante, comme suspendue dans la douceur des draps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'en vois parmi vous hurler "ENFIN !" haha.
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Quels sont les pronostics pour la suite ? (Petit déj' au lit ou bien ? xD).
> 
> On s'approche en tout cas doucement de la fin puisqu'il ne reste que trois chapitres à cette histoire... énorme merci à vous de la suivre.


	6. The mountain song

Le lendemain matin, Derek se réveilla doucement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que son esprit fatigué ne se remette les idées en place. Il était nu dans ses draps. Il se tourna sur le côté, trouvant la place vide. _Stiles_. Il soupira, passant une main sur sa nuque douloureuse.

Stiles l’avait rejoint dans la nuit et ils avaient fait l’amour… ils s’étaient donnés corps et âmes, avec douceur, avec une passion délicate. Sans mot, mais avec des gestes entiers, animés par une tendresse pleine d’ardeur. Derek se remémora cette nuit chimérique et porta sa main à sa poitrine… une sensation vertigineuse caressa son estomac. Ce garçon lui faisait définitivement perdre la tête.

Après quelques secondes qui lui étaient nécessaires pour émerger, Derek se leva, passa quelques vêtements, puis sortit de sa chambre en silence. Son regard erra dans l’appartement quelques instants. La pièce était baignée par la lumière chaude du matin. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette située sur le balcon, en train de fumer.

Stiles était appuyé contre la porte fenêtre, un pied à cheval à l’intérieur, le regard perdu sur l’extérieur, sur les rues avoisinantes. Il portait un T-shirt et un pantalon un peu trop amples, tombant négligemment sur son corps. Ce corps que Derek savait maintenant finement musclé, délicieusement dessiné et attrayant.

Une légère brise souffla et la fumée se fraya un chemin à l’intérieur. Le nez du brun se retroussa au contact de l’odeur légèrement âcre et fortement épicée.  _ Marijuana _ . 

Stiles tira sur son joint à nouveau.

Derek ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui, provoquant un léger bruit de claquement. Le châtain se retourna avec vivacité, le regard d’abord surpris puis doucereux. Il sourit franchement.

« Salut. » souffla-t-il en détaillant le brun à loisir. Ses yeux pétillaient à la vue de cet homme merveilleux, de son corps, de ses souvenirs de la nuit passée.

Derek esquissa un fin sourire en coin.

Le jeune SDF ne le lâcha pas du regard. Il tendit le pétard d’un geste désinvolte.

« T’en veux ? » Son sourire s’étira de plus belle.

« Non. » répondit Derek un peu froidement. Il détourna le regard et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Stiles haussa les épaules et porta le joint à nouveau à ses lèvres.

« Tu devrais, ça détend. » commenta-t-il presque pour lui-même.

Derek sortit un mug du placard puis scruta Stiles, toujours nonchalamment adossé sur la porte fenêtre du balcon. Le vent caressait doucement son visage et la fumée s’échappa vers l’extérieur, disparaissant dans l’air du dehors.

« Je croyais que tu ne prenais pas de drogue. » déclara Derek un peu impassible.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur lui. Il le fixa quelques secondes, incertain.

« C’est juste de la marijuana. » souffla-t-il, l’air de rien. Puis il sourit à nouveau avec douceur.

Derek le regarda et soupira.

Un soupir qui trahissait un agacement certain.

Stiles serra les mâchoires, n’appréciant pas vraiment l’attitude face à lui.

« J’suis pas un camé. »

Derek ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers la cafetière. Il remplit sa tasse de café encore fumant.

Le silence s’installa.

Stiles fixait le dos de son amant de la nuit.

« Ok, fait chier. » Il écrasa le joint sur le bord de la rambarde et le balança par la fenêtre. « Merci de ta considération et de ta confiance. » lâcha-t-il amèrement à l’intention du brun qui portait sa tasse à sa bouche. Les sourcils de ce dernier se froncèrent avec colère.

« Stiles. » essaya-t-il de répondre calmement. « Tu me dis que tu ne te drogues pas... et tu fumes du cannabis. » continua-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Le jeune homme en face tiqua mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Mais c’est trois fois rien alors tu peux garder ta condescendance. » cracha-t-il avec animosité alors que le brun serrait de plus en plus fort sa tasse. Stiles referma la porte fenêtre dans un geste vif et continua « C’est pas une putain d’addiction. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, acerbes et teintés d’exaspération.

« Tout comme l’alcool ? »

La réponse fusa, sèche, blessante.

La gorge de Stiles se noua alors qu’il fixait le regard dur face à lui. Il ravala sa salive alors qu’il sentait la boule au fond de sa trachée bloquer sa respiration. Les mots sonnaient comme une claque brutale et ça lui faisait mal… sûrement parce que c’était un peu vrai et le fait que Derek l’ait remarqué et l’attaque ainsi, c’était violent et humiliant.

Stiles tourna la tête, vaincu et dégoûté. Il se dirigea vers son chien avec automatisme.

« J’crois que je ferai mieux de partir. » Sa voix était presque enrayée, douloureuse.

Il alla ramasser ses affaires, enfila un pull et fourra le reste dans son sac.

Derek se mordit la lèvre et posa son mug sur le plan de travail avant de s’avancer dans le salon.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » protesta Derek, les sourcils froncés. La question était plus un constat qu’autre chose.

« Fous-moi la paix. » répondit Stiles avec vivacité, en frottant son nez d’un revers de la main. Il enfila ses chaussures avec rapidité.

Derek se précipita sur lui et lui attrapa le bras.

« Attends Stiles. » tonna-t-il. Il le força à le regarder prenant son visage entre ses mains. Le châtain le repoussa fortement mais planta tout de même son regard dans le sien.

« Non ! J'aime pas être jugé, salut. »

Un silence s’installa alors que Stiles enfilait sa veste.

« Je ne te jugeais pas. » déclara Derek fermement alors que Stiles attachait la laisse de Cabot. Il semblait ne pas vouloir l’écouter. 

« Allez gros, on y va. » murmura le jeune homme à l’attention du malinois en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il renifla et se retourna vivement vers Derek pour continuer rapidement. « Si c’est exactement ce que tu faisais. » 

Toute sa vie il avait été jugé par des gens. Et lire ces reproches dans le regard de Derek... après cette nuit, non, c’était vraiment trop pour lui.

Il ouvrit la porte d’entrée.

« Stiles ! » gronda Derek, énervé. « Arrête. Tu vas vraiment partir comme ça, c’est vraiment ridicule. » Le regard de Stiles se fit encore plus dur et il sortit. 

Derek soupira nerveusement. Alors que la porte claqua en un bruit sourd, il tapa dedans. 

—-—-—-—

C’était la fin de journée, il était probablement six heures passées. Le jour commençait doucement à partir et le ciel à s’assombrir progressivement. Cela faisait une petite heure que Stiles était assis sur un banc dans un parc, Cabot dormant à ses pieds. C’était ce même parc où il était venu avec Derek quelques jours plus tôt. À cette heure-ci, tout semblait calme, paisible. Le vent commençait à être assez froid, mais Stiles avait l’habitude et la froideur ambiante lui était plus que tolérable.

Il avait passé la journée à se morfondre, ressassant la scène de la matinée, encore et encore. Il s’était mis en colère contre lui, contre Derek, contre tout. Et la colère laissait maintenant place à un goût étrangement amer.

Tournant la tête, il vit Derek, à quelques mètres de lui, entrer dans son champ de vision. Ce dernier avançait dans sa direction lentement, foulant le sol terreux d’un pas lourd. Le jeune SDF se renfrogna, baissant le menton pour s'emmitoufler davantage dans sa veste large.

« Je te cherchais. » déclara la voix grave et profonde du nouvel arrivant.

Stiles releva les yeux et fixa un point au loin droit devant lui.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » déclara-t-il d’une voix placide. Il était fatigué d’avance par la discussion.

Derek semblait prendre son temps et les secondes de silence qui passèrent agacèrent encore plus Stiles. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et lâcha rapidement.

« Écoute mec. Moi le drama, ça me gonfle. Mais vraiment. Alors juste, épargne-moi tes salades et va droit au but parce que j’ai zéro patience. » 

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration.

« Stiles, je suis désolé. » répondit-il simplement. Et ça semblait tellement sincère.

Le châtain le fixa à son tour, un air sur le visage qui voulait probablement dire “ _ vas-y, continue _ ” .

« Je n’aurais pas dû te dire tout ça. » enchaîna-t-il avec assurance.

« Non, tu crois ? » ironisa Stiles, comme avec un air de revanche.

Il secoua la tête avec agacement et attrapa une cigarette déjà roulée glissée dans une de ses poches. Il la coinça entre ses lèvres et l’alluma rapidement. 

« C’est du tabac pour ta gouverne. » murmura-t-il, le fin cylindre en papier coincé dans sa bouche.

La remarque était sarcastique et Derek croisa les bras.

« Arrête. » déclara ce dernier, catégorique. Ça sonnait comme une demande ferme, comme quelque chose à faire.

Stiles tourna la tête. Il savait que c’était ridicule. Lui, un SDF vivant dans la rue, face à ce mec beau comme un Dieu qui venait presque le supplier de le reprendre. Et une voix dans sa tête n’arrêtait pas de lui dire que ça n’avait aucun sens. Que la situation était absurde au possible.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » finit-il par demander de manière vive et un peu froidement.

« De quoi ? » répondit le brun, ne comprenant pas bien le fond de la question.

« Venir jusqu’ici, me dire ça. Ça mène à quoi ? »

Le ton était moins dur mais dénué d’émotion. Stiles ne comprenait vraiment pas ce non-sens. Derek fronça les sourcils, parce que lui non plus ne comprenait pas. Mais ce qu’il ne comprenait pas c’était les propos du châtain.

« Je n’ai juste pas envie que ça se termine comme ça. » répondit-il simplement avant de continuer. « Stiles, si tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec moi, alors ok. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

Stiles regarda ses boots. Puis il se frotta la nuque, signe trahissant son indécision.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »  _ Encore _ . Derek mettait toutes les chances de son côté. « Tu as raison, j’ai été moralisateur et... » Il soupira. « C’était inapproprié de dire tout ça. »

Stiles porta son pouce à ses lèvres et le mordilla doucement. Un tic nerveux dont il n’arrivait pas à se passer.

Cabot, qui était resté sagement assis tout du long, alla se poser devant Derek. Ce dernier le caressa d’un geste mécanique, attendant sa sentence. 

Stiles les regarda avec un brin de mélancolie puis prit la parole. 

« Peut-être... peut-être que t’avais raison au fond. » Sa voix était hésitante, les mots avaient clairement des difficultés à sortir. « Je... pas pour la drogue, mais pour l’alcool. Je sais que j’bois trop. » Sa gorge se serra un peu. C’était dur de parler comme ça.

La poitrine de Derek se compressa et il se maudit mille fois de l’avoir blessé. Il s’assit sur le banc, à côté de Stiles.

Ce dernier reprit. « Le quotidien, c’est parfois pesant. J’sais où est la frontière et j’sais quand je la dépasse, mais j’ai l’impression que j’en ai besoin. J’veux dire, j’en ai besoin parfois, c’est ça ou... » Il triturait ses doigts en même temps qu’il cherchait ses mots. C’était compliqué à expliquer parce qu’il y avait mille explications possibles. Et en même temps, il n’y en avait aucune. Il inspira profondément et se tourna vers Derek.

« J’comprendrai que tu veuilles pas de ça. » dit-il simplement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement.

« Stiles. Je suis ici. » Et la phrase sonnait comme un constat pur et simple.

Oui, il était là. Oui, il était venu à sa recherche et ça voulait peut-être dire quelque chose finalement. Il sentit la main de Derek venir se poser sur son genou, une caresse un peu ferme, une présence. La chaleur de la paume passa au travers du vêtement. 

Il était SDF et Derek l’avait ramené chez lui. Ce n’était pas rien, ça signifiait quelque chose, non ? Quand on était à la rue, on se fondait dans le paysage, on devenait invisible pour le commun des mortels. Parfois on avait l’impression de ne plus exister, de n’être rien face à un banc de Richard. Stiles se sentit un peu spécial et ce constat était d’autant plus puissant que Derek n’était pas n’importe qui. 

Il plongea à nouveau ses yeux noisette dans les orbes vert-sauge de l'homme à ses côtés. Dieu que ce mec était vraiment beau. L’échange dura quelques secondes et Stiles se sentit fondre, attiré à nouveau comme un aimant par cet homme, comme à chaque fois… Il se pencha vers Derek pour l’embrasser dans un doux baiser. Sa main vint caresser du bout des doigts la joue mal rasée. Ses lèvres charnues, fraîches, happèrent celles du brun avec douceur. Le baiser était tendre comme un merci.

Stiles se détacha délicatement et Derek esquissa un sourire un coin. Un sourire qui se répandit jusque dans sa poitrine et au creux de son estomac. En cet instant, plus rien d’autre ne comptait que ce fourmillement renversant qui crépitait sur leurs peaux.

C’était soudainement dur de rassembler ses pensées en quelque chose de cohérent.

Stiles détourna les yeux pour fixer à nouveau quelque chose droit devant lui. Il porta son pouce à sa bouche qui s’était étirée dans un sourire franc. Il rongea son ongle alors que son esprit vagabondait çà et là, puis il revint poser son regard sur le brun.

« Personne te résiste à toi, hein ? » déclara-t-il simplement. Sa colère s'était évanouie totalement suite à ce baiser.

Derek soupira avec amusement. Le compliment le toucha bien plus qu’il ne le montra. Il se cala davantage dans le fond de l’assise et passa son bras derrière Stiles, le long du banc. Sa main vint se poser sur la nuque délicate, caressant doucement les cheveux rasés et la peau douce. 

Stiles sourit de plus belle. 

« Et c’est toi qui dis ça... ? » répondit simplement Derek. Puis il se pencha doucement à son oreille pour murmurer « séducteur » avant de reprendre sa position initiale, l’air de rien.

Stiles rigola.

« Quoi ?! » répondit-il faussement outré par la remarque.

« Tu as très bien entendu. » répondit Derek.

Stiles lui tapa dans les côtes d’un air qui voulait dire que c’était n’importe quoi. Il secoua la tête et se remit à rire.

Derek ne le lâcha pas du regard et sa main resserra sa prise sur la nuque du jeune homme. 

Quelques secondes passèrent.

« On rentre ? » déclara finalement le plus âgé telle une requête.

Stiles le regarda en se mordant la lèvre.

« Ce soir j’peux pas. J’ai laissé mes affaire chez des potes et j’ai promis de repasser, ils font une soirée pour moi. » répondit-il en continuant de sourire, néanmoins un brin désolé.

Derek haussa les sourcils.

« Ok. » répondit-il tout simplement.

« J’pourrai passer demain ? »

Le brun hocha la tête avec évidence.

« T’as toujours mes clefs. » déclara-t-il comme si toute la réponse était là. « Est-ce que tu as le temps de manger un morceau avant ? »

Stiles sourit.

« Carrément. » souffla-t-il, trop heureux de la proposition. Puis il montra Cabot à ses pieds « Mais avec lui on rentrera nulle part. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. « Burger ? » suggéra-t-il dans la foulée.

Les yeux de Stiles s’écarquillèrent de gratitude.

« Double steak, double cheese. » signala-t-il sans équivoque.

Derek hocha la tête, retenant un sourire.

« Je reviens. »

Stiles le regarda se lever et s’éloigner en direction de la rue adjacente au parc. Il se sentait apaisé pour la première fois de la journée. Toute sa nervosité était partie, balayée d’un revers de main habile par Derek. Ce mec avait la capacité de vous faire tout oublier, de vous chambouler le cœur et l’esprit en moins de deux.

Quand le brun revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il tenait dans sa main un sac chaud qu’il tendit à Stiles.

« Merci. » souffla-t-il, ravi. Il ouvrit le sac et Derek vint y plonger sa main pour en sortir une grosse boule emballée. Puis le brun s’installa à nouveau sur le banc à ses côtés, ouvrit le papier et mordit dans son burger. Stiles entreprit de faire pareil mais son burger était énorme, il faisait le double de la taille de celui de Derek.

« Doux Jésus. » siffla-t-il en ouvrant le papier, voyant la bête dégoulinante de sauce et de fromage. Il mordit dedans et se mit à gémir de satisfaction en hochant vivement la tête.

« P’tain ch’est bon. » articula-t-il maladroitement, la bouche complètement pleine. 

Cabot releva la tête et s’assit face à eux. Il les fixa intensément alors qu’ils étaient en train de manger. Stiles se tassa un peu plus sur le banc.

« Que dalle mon gros. Celui-là il se partage pas. »

Le chien jappa et fit mine de donner la patte en la levant dans les airs. Stiles se mit à rire et manqua de s’étouffer.

« Ok ok. » concéda-t-il finalement. Il coupa un petit bout de son sandwich et le tendit au chien qui se jeta dessus pour le bouffer, manquant de peu de lui croquer un doigt. « Mais quel gros morfale. » ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil au brun à ses côtés.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ?! » s’exclama Stiles pour se défendre. « Comment résister à cette petite tête ? Tu pourrais toi ? » 

Derek esquissa un fin sourire et Cabot vint poser son museau sur son genou.

Stiles le toisa. « Si tu résistes t’es inhumain. » articula-t-il sérieusement.

Derek sourit et donna un bon bout de son burger au chien bien trop heureux d’avoir encore du rab. Stiles ne manqua pas une miette de l’échange et sourit doucement avant de mordre à nouveau dans son repas. Il était tout chaud, tout plein de jus. C’était un pur délice.

Le malinois essaya de revenir à la charge, mais cette fois son maître ne céda pas.

« Ça suffit ! Allez, couché. Arrête maintenant. »

Le chien dû comprendre qu’il n’aurait rien de plus car il finit par s’allonger à leurs pieds, attendant sagement.

Ils continuèrent de manger en silence, profitant simplement du moment. Derek termina le premier et froissa le papier restant pour le remettre dans le sac. Il se leva et alla attraper un bâton au sol en vue de jouer avec le chien.

Il sifflota et appela la bête.

« Cabot. »

Le malinois se redressa et fixa le bâton dans sa main et se mit soudainement à sautiller et tirer la langue, tout heureux.

Stiles sourit face à la scène et continua de dévorer son burger, le regard toujours posé sur eux.

Derek balança le bâton au loin et le chien se mit à courir comme un dératé pour aller le chercher. Il jeta sa gueule dessus, s’allongea dans l’herbe et se mit à mordiller le bâton qu’il tenait entre ses pattes.

Derek siffla à nouveau pour le rappeler mais Cabot le regarda sans bouger. Il continuait de mâchouiller le bout de bois avec application.

« Rapporte gros bêta ! » hurla Stiles d’un air désabusé.

Derek esquissa un sourire alors que Stiles levait les bras au ciel.

« Mais quelle tarte ! Ce chien sait pas rapporter. » continua-t-il en regardant Derek, presque désolé. Il termina son burger et froissa le papier avant de le mettre également dans le sac sur le banc.

Derek le fixait soudainement avec insistance et amusement.

« Quoi ? » murmura Stiles yeux écarquillés.

Le brun se rapprocha et vint s'arrêter juste devant lui, touchant presque ses genoux. Il se pencha doucement en avant et son pouce vint effleurer la commissure de ses lèvres charnues.

« T’as de la sauce. » murmura Derek en essuyant le coin de sa bouche.

Stiles ne bougea pas, appréciant le geste, puis se mit à sourire.

« Haha. Merci, m’sieur le raton laveur. »

Derek haussa un sourcil face au surnom et porta son pouce à ses lèvres pour le suçoter distraitement. Il se rassit à côté de Stiles et ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça. Cabot revint avec son bâton entre les crocs, tout fier, puis le tendit à Stiles. Ce dernier attrapa le morceau de bois et le posa par terre. Il caressa les oreilles noires du malinois et embrassa le sommet de sa jolie tête blonde.

« Allez, on est partis. » murmura-t-il à l’attention du chien avant de se lever et de regarder Derek du coin de l’œil. « Merci pour le burger. »

Derek hocha la tête. Il était toujours assis sur le banc, les avant-bras posés sur ses genoux. Il ne lâchait pas Stiles du regard.

« Je te vois demain. » répondit-il d’un ton affirmé comme pour rappeler au jeune homme qu’il l’attendrait.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

« À demain. » Il lui fit un clin d’œil et sa bouche s’étira en un sourire des plus éclatants puis il tourna les talons pour se mettre en route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certains parmi vous avaient peut-être noté que Stiles aimait un peu (beaucoup) la bière... en tout cas, Derek n'est pas passé à côté.
> 
> Je pense que la scène d'ouverture de la dispute peut faire un peu débat... dans le sens où certains auront du mal à adhérer au comportement de Derek, et d'autres, au contraire, vont sûrement comprendre sa réaction première.
> 
> Alors, sur ce coup là, vous êtes dans quelle team ? #TeamDerek ? #TeamStiles ? Personnellement, j'ai un avis assez tranché sur la question dont je vous ferai part au chapitre prochain.
> 
> En tout cas, Derek et Stiles ne vivent pas dans le même monde et ce chapitre ne fait qu'illustrer cela... (je sais, c'est pas cool).
> 
> Merci encore de suivre cette histoire !


	7. Stop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnellement, concernant la dispute entre Stiles et Derek, je suis à 100% TeamStiles. Peut-être parce que mon état d'esprit rejoint plutôt le sien.  
> Derek s'est permis de juger Stiles fumant du cannabis alors qu'il ne connaît absolument rien de sa consommation. Le truc, c'est que Stiles sait très bien ce qu'est une addiction, et le fait que Derek l'accuse (à tort) sur cette histoire, c'est dur à avaler. Encore plus après la nuit qu'ils venaient juste de passer ensemble. De plus, Stiles a problème certain avec l'alcool, et Derek lui a balancé ça au visage sans aucun ménagement. Un peu dur...
> 
> Parmi vos retours, vous avez été assez partagés entre les TeamStiles et TeamDerek. Et cette mixité n'est que le reflet de leur couple : Stiles et Derek ne sont pas du même milieu. Parce que finalement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'a "raison". Parce qu'il n'est pas du tout question de cela. C'est juste une question de vision, liée aux expériences et modes de vie de chacun.
> 
> Dans ce chapitre, on en apprendra un peu plus sur Derek et cela permettra, je pense, d'éclairer un peu plus ses réactions précédentes.
> 
> Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre.  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Pluie de cœurs sur vous.

Stiles venait d’arriver  _ Aux marmottes _ , un sourire ravageur sur le visage. Lorsqu’il était passé plus tôt dans la journée, son moral était au plus bas et Scott n’avait pas vraiment pu savoir pourquoi, même s’il se doutait du fond du problème.

Cabot avait été lâché dans l’arrière-cour avec le reste de la meute de chiens présent dans le squat. Les canidés couraient dans chaque recoin du terrain et se sautaient successivement les uns sur les autres, se mordant et reniflant à tout va.

Une dizaine de personnes, plus ou moins jeunes, envahissait le rez-de-chaussée. Une partie habitait ici et avait une chambre à l’étage, quant à l’autre, il s’agissait d’amis venus pour la soirée somme toute spéciale. Stiles était de retour. Après avoir été, il y a plusieurs années, un des piliers du lieu, il l’avait déserté. Mais aujourd’hui, tous étaient ravis de le revoir de temps à autre se joindre à eux.

Le salon était fait de bric et de broc, de meubles de récup tous dépareillés et un peu abîmés. Mais l’ensemble donnait un look assez cool à la pièce malgré les murs qui étaient dans un sale état. La décoration du lieu était unique. Il y avait plein d’objets plus improbables les uns que les autres, des bibliothèques de livres à n’en plus finir et des tableaux partout. La plupart de ces derniers avait été peints ou sérigraphiés par Allison.

Scott était adossé contre un mur de la cuisine alors que Stiles se prenait une bière. Allison vint se joindre à eux et passa une main sur l’épaule de Stiles d’un geste affectueux. La brunette était très jolie, un teint naturel, sans maquillage. Ses longs cheveux étaient noués en de magnifiques dreadlocks soutenues par une queue de cheval. Deux petits piercings étaient incrustés dans ses fossettes, si bien qu’à chaque fois qu’elle souriait, cela illuminait davantage son visage.

« Les mecs je vais faire des pâtes, quelqu’un a faim ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Scott hocha la tête alors que Stiles répondit par la négative de manière polie. Son estomac était encore en train de digérer son énorme burger de tout à l’heure. Il sourit en repensant à Derek… adorable.

Son meilleur ami ne rata pas cet instant de rêverie. Il fallait absolument qu’il en sache plus.

« Ça se passe comment avec ton gars ? » demanda-t-il enfin. Ils en avaient vaguement parlé. Sans détail, sans rien. Scott ne savait même pas comment le gars en question s’appelait.

« Bien. » répondit le châtain en s’appuyant contre un meuble.

Allison le regarda et sourit à son tour. Elle semblait ravie. Elle attrapa une énorme cocotte qu’elle remplit d’eau avant de la mettre à chauffer sur la vieille gazinière.

« T’es chez lui en ce moment c’est ça ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Ouais. Ça fait quelques jours. »

« Et ? » demanda Scott.

« Et tout va bien. Il est cool. »

Scott haussa un sourcil et reprit.

« Et ? »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et bu une gorgée de sa bière.

« Ok, bon... on a couché ensemble. »

Allison se mit à rigoler discrètement.

Scott le regardait d’une mine contrariée.

« Quoi ? » demanda Stiles, sachant très bien qu’il venait de lâcher une petite bombe.

« ... arrête Stiles, encore un. » déclara doucement son ami.

Le châtain secoua la tête et serra davantage sa canette entre ses doigts.

« Non. Il est pas comme ça. » Son ton était sérieux et sincère.

Scott le regarda un peu sceptiquement.

« Jt’assure il est pas comme tu crois. Il me manque pas de respect. »

Scott soupira profondément.

« Le prends pas mal Stiles... t’es un mec formidable, génial même, mais… pourquoi il fait ça ? »

Stiles soupira.

« J’sais pas... »

« Moi je suis contente pour toi. » déclara Allison en souriant.

Stiles avala une autre gorgée de bière. Lui aussi se posait beaucoup de questions.

« J’sais pas, il est trop... parfait. » murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même.

Scott se gratta la tête en soupirant.

« Tu sais ce qu’on dit des gens parfait, y’a souvent anguille sous roche. »

« Mais arrête, tu vas le faire déprimer ! » s’écria rapidement Allison. « T’es peut-être juste tombé sur le bon gars. » continua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Stiles sourit pour la forme, mais le regard de Scott le mettait face à ses propres insécurités. Voyant son ami se refermer un peu sur lui-même, Scott vint lui taper l’épaule affectueusement.

« Et alors quoi, tu nous l’as pas ramené ? » déclara-t-il en souriant, essayant d’alléger un peu la conversation.

Stiles sourit.

« Tu me voyais le faire venir ici. Mode " _y’a une super soirée dans un squat, ça te dit pas de m’accompagner ?_ " Tu parles. »

« Mais c’est ta vie. » répondit Scott comme une évidence.

« Ouais, justement, c’est la mienne pas la sienne. On est dans deux mondes différents. » et encore une fois ce constat n’était pas plaisant.

Ils continuèrent de discuter d’autres choses et aidèrent Allison à préparer la nourriture pour qui voulait. Dehors, les chiens sautaient partout. Il y avait un peu de boue dans l’entrée et ça caillait sévère dans la maison mal isolée et sans chauffage, mais Stiles se sentait un peu chez lui.

Ils passèrent la soirée à boire et fumer sur un fond musical des plus éclectiques.

« Reste ici, on a toujours une piaule pour toi là-haut. Tu me manques. » souffla Scott au bout d’un moment.

« Peut-être. » répondit Stiles tout sourire. Une partie de lui avait envie de revenir, mais il savait au fond de lui que la réponse serait toujours non. Aussi longtemps qu’il en aurait la volonté.

Scott s’accroupit devant la table basse et y écrasa un petit cachet rose, essayant de rendre la poudre blanche qui se formait la plus fine possible. Il l’aligna en deux traits fins et roula un morceau de papier. D’un geste habile il sniffa une des lignes avant de se frotter le bout du nez.

« Stiles ? » demanda-t-il à tout hasard, même s’il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Ce dernier secoua la tête à la négative. Il attrapa le paquet de tabac sur la table et se roula une clope.

—-—-——-—-—

Il était 3h du matin. Stiles venait de sortir du squat et marchait seul dans la nuit, son sac sur le dos. Cabot était resté là-bas, dormant avec les autres chiens dans un attroupement des plus adorables. Il passerait le récupérer demain. Pour le moment, il continuait de mettre un pied devant l’autre de manière machinale. Il avait trop bu et ses pas le guidaient automatiquement dans les rues qu’il connaissait par cœur. Il mourait d’envie de retourner voir Derek et de lui parler. Peut-être était-ce la réaction de Scott, ou bien ses propres doutes qui refaisaient surface, mais il avait besoin d’être rassuré à nouveau. Il avait un irrésistible besoin de le voir, de savoir que Derek n’avait pas changé d’avis, d’entendre sa voix grave et ferme… de le sentir toucher sa peau. Il était totalement en manque de lui. Une sensation décuplée par l’alcool qui retournait son cerveau.

Il déambulait dans les rues sombres depuis une demi-heure déjà, le sourire aux lèvres et l’ivresse dans ses pas. Il connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche, ces ruelles éclairées, toujours autant fréquentées. C’était le milieu de la nuit et le business nocturne était en place. Hommes et femmes étaient le long des trottoirs, adossés aux murs ou aux poteaux, se grillant des clopes, parlant aux fenêtres des voitures qui s’arrêtaient tel un ballet nocturne des plus glauques. Stiles fixa d’un regard haineux les conducteurs qu’il aperçut. Ces mecs lui donnaient envie de vomir. Il accéléra le pas. Il détestait ce quartier, il détestait le monde de la rue parfois. Ses yeux se posèrent de l’autre côté de la voie, balayant d’un regard les travailleurs injustement mal-aimés qu’il n’enviait pas. Soudain, il se figea. Son regard vacilla quelques secondes alors que son cœur venait probablement de rater un battement.

_ Lui _ . 

Ici.

Ce n’était pas possible, il devait rêver. L’alcool et la pénombre ambiante lui jouaient forcément un tour. Ses mains tremblaient et il se mit à courir vers la silhouette dont il ne pouvait se détourner. Il traversa la rue, la fureur dans ses yeux, l’horreur dans sa tête. Il se rua avec force vers le jeune homme qui lui tournait de dos, sa main agrippa son épaule pour le retourner brusquement.

Leurs iris entrèrent en contact, vibrantes. La surprise d’abord, puis mille pensées fusèrent.

Le temps se suspendit et le silence s’installa, lourd, prêt à être percé à n’importe quel moment.

« J’y crois pas. » lâcha soudainement Stiles, hors de lui.

Il fixait le garçon aux yeux bleus avec dédain.

« Stiles ? » souffla le jeune aux cheveux bouclés, déconcerté.

_ Un prostitué. Derek connaissait un prostitué... est-ce que... ? _

Stiles rigola amèrement.

« Putain j’y crois pas. » reprit-il d’un ton énervé, passant ses mains sur son crâne rasé.

« Quoi ? » répondit Isaac, piqué au vif face à l’attitude du jeune homme.

Stiles lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Putain mais... ça c’est vraiment la meilleure. » cracha-t-il comme pour lui-même. Il se mit à tourner en rond, incapable de rester fixe une seconde. Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure et toute la logique du monde ne faisait que le conforter dans ses pires craintes. Son esprit lui hurlait la pire des vérités. Il s’arrêta net devant Isaac et demanda fermement.

« Comment tu connais Derek ? »

Isaac serra les mâchoires et le toisa. Il n’aimait pas du tout la manière dont Stiles s’adressait à lui. Il n’aimait pas ses gestes, son attitude. Il avait clairement trop bu. Rien dans le comportement du jeune ne lui donnait envie de répondre. Il était aux antipodes du jeune homme un brin charmant qu’il avait vu quelques jours auparavant.

« On se connait c’est tout. Je suis pas vraiment sûr que ça te regarde en fait. » déclara-t-il un peu froidement.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Le flot de paroles continua, porté par le stress, l’angoisse et l’alcool.

« Il t’a ramené chez lui non, c’est ça ? Il t’a payé ? »

Le regard de Stiles était rempli de jalousie et de tristesse. Parce que tout d’un coup il prit peur. Il prit peur de n’être qu’une goutte d’eau dans un océan.

Isaac secoua la tête, agacé. La vérité c’était que Derek ne l’avait jamais payé. Il lui avait déjà donné de la thune pour le dépanner, il était déjà venu le sortir de situation merdique… et tout ça sans jamais rien attendre en retour ou presque. Et s'il s’était passé quelque chose d’intime entre eux pour quelques nuits, cela n’était plus arrivé maintenant depuis très longtemps.

Le regard amer et froid de Stiles le transperçait de toute part. Isaac se sentit mal.

« Ça t’étonne tant que ça qu’un mec comme Derek se soit intéressé à moi ? » répondit-il placidement.

_ Oui _ .

...

_ Non _ .

Parce que Derek s’intéressait à lui… Et même si la situation était différente, c’était comme se regarder dans un miroir.

Cette pensée lui fit l’effet d’une douche froide, glacée même.

La colère, la tristesse… décuplées par les neurones en vrac et Stiles se sentit à deux doigts d’exploser. Sa vision de la réalité était déformée et ses réactions dans l’excès. Il se jeta sur Isaac pour le pousser avec violence, le frappant presque, comme pour éloigner ses pensées, sa douleur. Isaac répondit tout aussi vite en lui décrochant une droite par réflexe. Stiles tangua pour s’affaler sur le sol, sa tête heurta le bitume douloureusement mais son sac avait amorti le choc.

Soudain, un bruit assourdissant retentit, se mêlant aux acouphènes qui pulsaient contre ses tempes. C’était un son puissant et strident, comme une sirène de voiture. Il entendit crier autour de lui et tenta de se relever difficilement. Ses mains tenaient son crâne douloureux et sa vision était trouble. Il eut le temps de voir des silhouettes courir le long des rues, puis des flashs, des lumières vives et clignotantes. La police. Tout le monde avait déguerpi. Tout le monde, ou presque.

-—-—-—-—-—-—

8h30 du matin.

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que Stiles venait d'être extirpé de la cellule de dégrisement. L’alcool avait doucement été éliminé de son organisme et il n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de sortir d’ici au plus vite. 

Quelle nuit de merde.

Il était au commissariat de police depuis son arrestation -ô combien stupide- de cette nuit. Et le flic qui devait visiblement prendre sa déposition ce matin semblait être le roi des connards.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était immense, s'étendant tel un large open space ponctué de plusieurs bureaux. D’autres policiers et civils étaient installés çà et là pour effectuer des enregistrements de déclaration. Le degré zéro de la confidentialité.

Stiles était assis sur une chaise en métal inconfortable face au bureau du policier. Il tapa nerveusement du pied à quelques centimètres de l’endroit où était posé son sac à dos, puis il s’affala encore plus dans son siège. Ses bras étaient croisés contre son torse, signe d’un refus total d’obtempérer.

Il lança un énième regard blasé à l’agent derrière son ordinateur.

« J’ai pas fait le tapin Ducon, je dois le dire comment ? »

Ce flic était bouché et arrogant. Il en avait marre de se répéter.

Le policier, un châtain plutôt bel homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine, grimaça.

« Commencer ma journée avec merdeux dans ton genre. Un pur bonheur. » marmonna-t-il avec sarcasme.

« Vieux con. » cracha le SDF, agacé.

« Stiles ? » coupa une voix grave avec étonnement.

Le jeune homme tourna vivement la tête. C’était Derek. 

Derek, en putain d’uniforme NYPD, là, devant lui.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, trop choqués l’un et l’autre pour pouvoir réagir. Puis rapidement, la colère monta en Stiles. Une colère fulgurante.

« J’y crois pas, t’es flic. » 

Impossible de dire s’il était plus horrifié qu’énervé.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda le brun d’un ton concerné. Ses sourcils s’étaient froncés. Il ne pouvait détourner le regard du visage dont la pommette semblait avoir été meurtrie par un coup.

« Je rêve, Derek, tu connais ce merdeux ? » coupa Peter avec force.

Derek le fusilla du regard.

« Hey ! Je t’emmerde ! » répondit du tac-au-tac l'insulté avec hargne.

« Stiles ! » tonna Derek comme pour le faire taire. Il se pinça l’arête du nez. Il avait besoin de tout son self-contrôle.

Quelques collègues autour d’eux commençaient à leurs jeter des coups d’œil curieux.

Derek posa les mains sur le bureau et fixa Stiles avec attention.

« C’est mon coéquipier, Peter. Et accessoirement mon oncle. » expliqua-t-il calmement.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

Peter le regardait également, tout aussi surpris. Il attendait visiblement une explication.

« Dis-moi que c’est pas ce que je crois. » souffla le plus âgé des trois, un air pantois collé sur le visage. « Ce môme ? » reprit-il d'un ton blasé en pointant Stiles du doigt.

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard et reporta son attention sur Derek.

« Un keuf. Vraiment ? » demanda Stiles faisant abstraction de Peter. Il secoua la tête, dégoûté.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

« Ça suffit, prends tes affaires. » ordonna-t-il rapidement à l’attention du plus jeune.

« Quoi ? Non. » répondit ce dernier par automatisme.

« Stiles. » déclara le brun simplement. Son ton était toujours aussi ferme mais adoucit cette fois. Son oncle et coéquipier arqua un sourcil. Il ne manquait rien de l’échange.

« Ok. J’imagine qu’il n’y aura pas déposition. » marmonna ce dernier comme pour lui-même.

« T’as tout compris. » lâcha Derek en faisant signe à Stiles de se lever.

Le jeune châtain se tassa dans son siège. Il n’avait pas spécialement envie de suivre Derek… mais il ne voulait pas se taper l'affiche en plein milieu du commissariat. Par-dessus tout, il ne voulait pas faire honte au brun sur son lieu de travail -après tout ce que ce dernier avait fait pour lui...

Finalement il craqua, attrapa son sac et suivit Derek sans demander son reste. Ils sortirent du commissariat et le brun les amena jusqu'à sa voiture, lui indiquant de monter dedans. Après deux secondes d’hésitation intense, Stiles entra dans le véhicule alors que Derek s'installait place conducteur.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda finalement Derek d’une voix légèrement adoucie, un peu inquiet.

Stiles hocha la tête, les yeux perdus dans la vague.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

Stiles ne répondit pas de suite, puis il finit par lâcher.

« Rien, c’est une erreur. J’étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment c’est tout. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. »

Derek soupira. Il n’en saurait visiblement pas plus aujourd'hui et au vu de l’attitude de Stiles il ne préféra pas insister.

« Je te ramène chez moi, ok ? » souffla-t-il simplement. Il tendit sa main pour la poser sur celle de Stiles mais ce dernier s’en dégagea d’un geste vif, sans rien dire.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

Un silence lourd s’installa dans l'habitacle.

Le conducteur mit les clefs dans le contact.

« Pourquoi tu m’as jamais dit que t’étais flic ? » déclara soudainement Stiles avec sérieux.

« On en a jamais parlé, tu ne m’as jamais demandé... je ne sais pas. » répondit honnêtement Derek. La voiture démarra et ils commencèrent à rouler.

Stiles déglutit.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demanda-t-il simplement. Son esprit fusait dans tous les sens. Les évènements de la veille lui retournaient complètement le cerveau et c’était trop difficile à supporter.

Derek le regarda, perdu.

« M’héberger, me laisser rester chez toi, pourquoi ? » Son regard était grave et un brin triste. Il avait l’impression d'être un objet qu’on voulait bien garder chez soi quelque temps, jusqu’au jour où on voudrait s’en débarrasser. Les mâchoires de Derek se serrèrent et Stiles reprit en souriant tristement. « Je suis un objet un peu cassé, je fais tache dans la déco tu vois pas ? » Derek fronça les sourcils. « Quand tu le verras, tu me remettras à la rue. »

« Tu n’es pas un objet, Stiles. » coupa fermement Derek.

« Ça n’a jamais empêché personne de m’utiliser comme tel. » répondit-il tout aussi vivement.

Derek serra ses mains sur le volant, lui jetant quelques coups d’œil furtifs.

« Stiles, j’ai couché avec toi. » déclara-t-il comme si cela voulait dire beaucoup.

« Je sais. » répondit Stiles simplement. « Et ? »

Derek eut l’impression de recevoir une gifle mentalement.  “ _ Et ?”… vraiment ? _

« Et Isaac ? » continua le châtain avec amertume.

Ça sortait un peu de nulle part. Derek avait rencontré Isaac lors d’une affaire où il avait témoigné. Il s’était pris d’affection pour lui, c’est vrai… Mais tout ça n’avait aucun rapport. Pas pour Derek. Il parut décontenancé par les propos mais il répondit toutefois calmement.

« J’aide juste Isaac parfois. »

Stiles pouffa de manière sarcastique.

« Et moi, tu m’aides pas ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n’est pas pareil. » Et si Derek était sincère, Stiles ne s’en rendit pas compte.

« Pourquoi ? Tu vas me dire que t’as pas couché avec lui ? »

Stiles était incisif. Son regard était ombragé, sa mâchoire serrée. La jalousie et la tristesse parlaient.

Derek ne répondit rien. Il ne comprenait pas l’attitude de Stiles et la colère commençait également à le gagner. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation, là, dans une voiture avec Stiles visiblement hors de lui.

La voiture s’arrêta à un feu rouge.

« Pourquoi ? Dis-moi en quoi c’est pas pareil… » murmura Stiles la voix enrouée. « Parce que pour moi ça ressemble exactement à la même chose. »

Comment avait-il pu croire qu’il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre eux ? Comment avait-il pu penser qu’il aurait la primeur de quoi que ce soit avec Derek ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois. Les orbes couleur noisette du jeune homme se voilèrent et Derek se sentit mal malgré lui.

Stiles ouvrit la portière et descendit précipitamment. Derek cria après lui. Il voulut le suivre, laisser la voiture en plein milieu de la route et le rattraper, mais c’était trop tard… 

Stiles avait fui de manière  totalement injuste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et BOUM.
> 
> On ne tire pas sur l'auteure s'il vous plait ! Vous avez encore besoin de moi pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera donc le dernier (sortez les mouchoirs).
> 
> Bravo à ceux qui avaient trouvé le job de Derek :) ! J'avais laissé trainé quelques micros indices ça et là... mais j'avoue, ce n'était pas évident à déceler. 
> 
> J'imagine que son travail permet de crédibiliser un peu plus son attitude dans certaines scènes depuis le début de la fic.
> 
> Merci à tous pour vos commentaires éventuels (que j'adore recevoir)!


	8. The she did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je suis autant dégoutée que vous que ce soit déjà la fin ! Mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour allonger au mieux cette histoire.
> 
> Encore une fois, cette fic est pour Neliia :) Plein de bisous petit cookie !

Deux semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis que Stiles avait fini au poste de police. Il n’avait pas revu Derek. Deux longues semaines qui paraissaient être une éternité, si bien que Stiles se demandait stupidement si tout cela n’avait pas été qu’un rêve lointain. Et puis il repensait aux mains sur son corps, à l’odeur de la peau du brun… Et non, définitivement, il n’avait rien imaginé. Seulement, il n’avait pas revu celui qui hantait chaque jour son esprit. Pas qu’il ne l’avait pas voulu, c'était même tout le contraire, mais il avait résisté. Il avait failli se précipiter chez Derek à plusieurs reprises, animé par une furieuse envie de lui hurler dessus. Lui hurler qu’il le détestait de lui avoir fait croire qu’il était spécial… et en même temps de le supplier de le reprendre. Il mourait d’envie de lui dire que ce n’était pas grave, qu’il se fichait de n’être qu’un mec parmi tant d’autres, tant qu’il avait aussi droit à quelques instants d’attention. Et puis il se ressaisissait à chaque fois.

Stiles était allé une fois jusqu’à l’immeuble de Derek. Il était resté planté là, quelques minutes, hésitant à grimper à l’étage. Luttant contre tout son corps qui ne demandait qu’à pousser ces quelques portes, franchir ces quelques mètres. Mais Stiles pouvait être extrêmement déterminé. C’était sa force dans sa faiblesse. Il avait seulement déposé le double de clefs dans la boîte aux lettres de Derek, comme le lâche qu’il était. Pathétique. Même pas un mot, même pas un merci. Stiles se maudissait parce que le brun ne méritait pas ça. La vérité, c’est que ses sentiments interféraient. Il était fou amoureux et son cœur était en miettes. Il n’avait pas la force de le revoir, même pour dire adieu proprement. Et si Derek pensait finalement qu’il était un connard alors tant pis. C’était plus facile de fuir, de partir et de ne pas se retourner.

Stiles se demandait parfois si Derek avait cherché à le retrouver comme il l’avait fait précédemment. Et sa poitrine lui faisait un mal de chien. Il ne le saurait jamais. Ce mec était beau, gentil, il avait un job. Il était flic, putain. C’était l’ironie de la situation. C’était la cerise sur le gâteau qui lui criait que non, définitivement, ils n’avaient rien à faire ensemble. Rien. Il se sentait ridicule.

C’était une des deux semaines les plus éprouvantes de sa vie. Il avait cet amer goût du néant, cette sensation de n’être qu’une coquille vide, une épave. Depuis combien de temps il n’avait pas ri ? Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Comment un chagrin d’amour pouvait vous faire autant de mal ? Il n’avait jamais éprouvé cela auparavant. Il n’avait jamais eu le cœur brisé et c’était franchement dur. Stiles avait vécu tant d’épreuves dans sa vie, il avait su rebondir tant de fois. Il continuerait de rebondir, il le savait, mais l’image de Derek lui laissait un goût amer, un goût de regret. Et ça, malgré tout, des regrets Stiles en avait peu. Il avait toujours su prendre les bons chemins, il avait toujours su se démerder et rendre sa situation la plus positive possible. Et aujourd’hui, cela lui semblait plus difficile de recommencer, de se sortir la tête de l’eau, parce que ça le touchait au plus profond de lui et qu’il se sentait coupable. Aller revoir Derek était tellement facile, tellement à portée de main. Il n’arrivait pas à passer à autre chose, et cette pensée, insidieuse, ne voulait pour le moment pas s’évaporer. Il essayait de vivre avec cette envie écrasante, ce sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait perdu les deux forces qui le faisaient avancer dans la vie : sa fierté et sa joie… alors en ce moment, il reculait.

« Scott viens. Lève-toi. » murmura-t-il doucement, la bouche pâteuse.

Le jeune homme face à lui ne répondait pas. Il en paraissait presque incapable.

« Scott… » continua-t-il en essayant de lui attraper le bras avec difficulté.

« Non... » répondit finalement la voix enrouée.

Scott tomba raide sur le matelas, fixant le plafond. Ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées. Il planait à quinze mille, complètement détaché de son environnement.

Stiles renifla et ravala sa salive. Il détestait le voir comme ça.

« Scott mon pote... »

« Laisse-le. » soupira Allison. Elle se pencha vers Stiles, manquant de trébucher et l’encercla de ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. « T’inquiète pas tout va bien. » Elle embrassa ses cheveux et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait le regard légèrement dans le vague. « On t’aime tellement Stiles. » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire franc.

« Moi aussi Allison. Moi aussi… » Il tourna la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait trois autres jeunes en train de triper dans la chambre, tous dans un état second. Stiles regardait avec tristesse une des seringues sur le sol.

Il se leva difficilement et descendit les escaliers, se traînant jusqu’à la cuisine. Il attrapa une canette de bière qu’il ouvrit et bu quasiment entière. Il s’assit par terre et soupira longuement. Sa main effleura le haute de sa tête, passant sur ses cheveux courts. Il avait en marre de tout ça. Il fallait qu’il parte d’ici.

—-—-—-—

Stiles se réveilla face contre terre. Sa joue était aplatie contre le sol sale de la cuisine. Il gémit de douleur et se tourna pour se mettre sur le dos. Sa bouche était pâteuse à l’extrême et avaler lui était pénible. Il avait terriblement soif. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, la tête tanguant, encore assommé par l’alcool. Son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien et il sentait presque les vaisseaux sanguins de son front palpiter. Soudain, il prit conscience qu’il faisait froid vraiment froid. Il se releva en s’appuyant contre un meuble de la cuisine. Il faillit perdre l’équilibre tant sa tête tournait. Les restes de l’alcool ingurgité la veille n’avaient visiblement pas dit leur dernier mot.

Il l’avait déjà dit mille fois, mais plus jamais ça.

Il l’avait déjà dit mille fois, mais c’était la dernière.

Il respira bruyamment, se leva et se traîna jusqu’au salon vide. Un bordel y régnait et il se dit qu’il allait foutre le camp suffisamment tôt pour ne rien avoir à ranger. Soudain son estomac se contracta et il sentit la nausée arriver telle une marée indomptable. Il fit demi-tour pour se ruer dans la cuisine et se précipita au-dessus de l’évier pour y vomir tout ce qu’il avait dans le ventre. Le relent s'arrêta. Ses mains serraient le bord du plan de travail alors qu’il fermait les yeux et essayait de respirer calmement. Puis son estomac se tordit de douleur à nouveau en de longs spasmes terribles et il vomit encore. Il n’y avait rien, mais il vomissait. Son ventre se resserrait en de violents à-coups, le forçant à nouveau à vouloir régurgiter. 

C’était juste horrible.

Il gémit de douleur alors que son souffle se saccadait. Un dernier spasme brutal le frappa de plein fouet, lui donnant les larmes aux yeux alors qu’il vomissait maintenant un liquide jaunâtre et terriblement amer. C’était probablement de la bile et ça faisait mal. Vraiment. Sa main droite vint serrer son estomac, tentant de calmer son corps qui semblait enfin en avoir enfin fini. Doucement, il continuait de respirer à grande goulée d’air alors que la douleur s’estompait. Il cracha dans l’évier et sa main se posa sur le robinet pour l’ouvrir, faisant couler l’eau. Il passa ses mains sous le filet glacé et se rinça la bouche plusieurs fois avant de finir par avaler quelques gorgées. Fatigué, il passa un peu d’eau sur son visage et son front qui palpitait puis coupa le robinet. Il essuya son visage d’un revers de manche et prit quelques secondes pour se calmer.

Son regard se releva pour détailler la cuisine et reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il s’adossa au meuble et souffla quelques instants. Sa main frotta ses yeux dans un geste las. Pourquoi il s’infligeait ça constamment ? C’était épuisant. Il reporta son attention sur les meubles de la cuisine et en ouvrit plusieurs jusqu’à trouver des paquets de gâteaux. Il en attrapa un et piocha dedans pour manger quelques biscuits. Il ne voulait pas maltraiter plus son estomac pour aujourd’hui, il fallait vite qu’il mange quelque chose. Il resta quelques longues secondes à picorer le morceau de gâteau, une micro dose de réconfort dont il avait besoin. Son corps semblait se calmer un peu.

Une fois qu’il se sentit un peu plus ancré sur ses deux pieds, il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage. Sa tête tanguait encore et il sentit un léger vertige l’envahir durant son ascension mais il était clairement en train de décuver. Arrivé en haut des escaliers il se dirigea vers une des chambres qu’occupaient ses meilleurs amis. Il savait à quoi s’attendre. En général, les jeunes dormaient comme des souches, dans des états encore plus pitoyables qu’il ne l’était. Mais cette fois, quelque chose était différent.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il identifia en premier Scott qui était complètement inerte sur un fauteuil. Puis il balaya du regard la chambre, passant furtivement sur les corps d’autres personnes allongées pour enfin se poser sur Allison dormant sur un des matelas, à même le sol. Allison, pâle, les lèvres légèrement bleues. Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il s’avança légèrement et se stoppa net. Ses yeux horrifiés fixèrent quelques secondes la scène alors que son esprit comprenait l’atrocité de la situation. Il se précipita sur la jeune femme, étouffant un cri alors que la panique l’envahissait sans retenue. 

« Non, non... Allison ! » Se mit-il à déblatérer avec vitesse. Il l’attrapa et la secoua légèrement, tapa sur ses joues alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler. « Putain. Allison ! » Sa voix s’enraya et il sentit ses yeux se troubler. La jeune femme était pâle, les yeux fermés, les doigts étaient légèrement bleutés.

Il se retourna et se précipita sur Scott pour le secouer.

« Lève-toi ! Scott ! SCOTT ! » Il criait. Il le secouait, en vain. À peine un gémissement franchit les lèvres du jeune homme allongé. Il était trop assommé pour émerger.

Stiles se rua à nouveau vers la brune étendue et lui bascula la tête en arrière, il enfonça ses doigts dans sa bouche, priant pour qu’elle respire encore. Puis il colla son oreille contre son visage. Il entendait la faible, très faible respiration de la jeune femme. Elle était vivante. Il sentit les larmes monter de plus belle. Il la tourna sur le côté et posa ses mains sur ses cheveux dans un geste inutile qui se voulait apaisant. Il était complètement paniqué. Il scruta la pièce et son regard se posa sur Scott puis sur les deux autres personnes, raides au sol, complètement K.O. Il cria, essaya d’appeler à l’aide mais personne ne sembla bouger d’un iota. Il regarda à nouveau Allison alors que son esprit fusait dans tous les sens.

Concentre-toi Stiles.

Il prit toute la force qu’il avait en lui pour essayer de se calmer et de réfléchir. Il devait éviter de paniquer. Il se précipita dans un coin de la pièce où se trouvait une pile d’affaires et extirpa un sac à dos abimé, c’était celui de son amie. Il fouilla à l’intérieur mais n’y trouva pas ce qu’il voulait. Son regard détailla la pièce à nouveau et se posa sur une commode dans un coin. Il se rua dessus pour l’ouvrir et trouva dans le premier tiroir le vieux téléphone portable de la jeune femme, priant pour que la batterie fonctionne. Il soupira quand la lumière du petit écran s’alluma et composa le 911 d’une main tremblante.

Les secondes d’attente lui semblèrent durer une éternité. Lorsqu’une voix retentit enfin il ravala sa salive.

« J’ai besoin d’une ambulance. » 

Il ne reconnaissait pas sa voix.

« Overdose. » expliqua-t-il la gorge serrée. Il enchaîna quelques questions-réponses avant de donner l’adresse du squat, refoulant ses larmes et ses tremblements.

Ses yeux fixaient Allison étendue sur le matelas, guettant le moindre mouvement de son corps, mais il n’y en avait pas. La personne lui conseilla calmement de vérifier si les voies respiratoires de la jeune fille étaient obstruées, chose qu’il avait déjà faite. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d’autre. Il s’assit à ses côtés, lui tenant la main et attendant avec angoisse la venue des secours.

Lorsque l'ambulance arriva, de longues minutes s’étaient écoulées. Des minutes qui lui parurent des heures. Le son de la sirène le tira de ses pensées. Il lâcha la main de la jeune femme et sortit de la pièce en courant, dévalant les escaliers pour se ruer au rez-de-chaussée. Il tituba à moitié jusqu’à la cour, entrapercevant un homme et une femme en uniforme, prostrés devant le portail alors que les chiens aboyaient face à eux. Il leur fit signe d’entrer et les deux ambulanciers le regardèrent, sceptiques. Les chiens aboyaient de plus belle.

« Monsieur on ne peut pas entrer tant que la police n’est pas arrivée. » déclara fortement l’homme restant derrière le grand portail.

« Quoi ?! » hurla Stiles.

Il courut jusqu’à eux en parlant avec rapidité.

« Elle est à l’étage, mon amie, elle respirait il y a encore quelques minutes. » Sa voix était pressante, mais il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas perdre les pédales.

Les deux ambulanciers échangèrent un regard silencieux.

La dizaine de chiens continua d’aboyer.

La jeune femme rousse attrapa la radio à son épaule d’un geste vif. « Charlie 98, demandons autorisation pour entrer dans un bâtiment désaffecté occupé illégalement. »

Stiles les regarda, horrifié. Aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir entrer. Il se mit à crier. « Putain, mais vous allez la laisser crever ?! »

« Êtes-vous seul à l'intérieur ? » répondit l’ambulancier rapidement. « Vous devez calmer les chiens. On ne peut pas rentrer tant que la police n’est pas encore sur place. » répéta-t-il avec fermeté.

« Jackson, il faut qu’on y aille. » déclara la femme rousse prête à avancer dans la cour malgré le regard réprobateur de son coéquipier. Les yeux de Stiles qui la suppliaient presque lui brisaient le cœur. 

« Vous ne pouvez pas la ramener ? » enchaîna l'homme en uniforme à l’attention de Stiles.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. « Vous êtes sérieux ?! » cracha-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Il était en plein cauchemar.

« Whittemore ! Ramène la civière. » tonna la jeune femme. Elle posa sa main sur la grille pour l’ouvrir.

« Ok. » souffla le susnommé en se pinçant les lèvres. « Les chiens. Éloignez-les ! » ordonna-t-il à l’attention de Stiles en montrant les bêtes qui sautaient partout.

Une sirène de police retentit au bout de la rue et sans attendre, la jeune femme poussa le portail. Stiles repoussa les canidés alors que les deux ambulanciers entraient dans la zone pour courir jusque dans la bâtisse avec leur matériel. Stiles se rua à l’intérieur et les dirigea vers l’étage, leur indiquant où était Allison.

Il resta à l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre, comme tétanisé, alors que les deux secouristes s’occupaient de la brunette étendue. Ils la touchaient dans des gestes vifs mais minutieux.

« Pupilles punctiformes. Elle est en hypoxie, je l’injecte. » déclara la rousse en sortant une seringue remplie de produit pour piquer Allison. « Réanimation respiratoire et on l’emmène. » continua-t-elle alors que son collègue préparait l’oxygénation au masque.

Stiles passa sa main sur ses cheveux courts, les yeux aux bords des larmes. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Scott et s’avança vers lui. Il ne bougeait pas mais son torse se gonflait au rythme de sa respiration.

La sirène de police se faisait de plus en plus forte. Le son transperçait les vitres pour retentir dans la pièce et Stiles voyait les gyrophares lumineux se refléter sur les carreaux de la chambre. Dehors, les aboiements des chiens redoublèrent, puis il entendit des bruits venant du rez-de-chaussée alors que les secouristes plaçaient Allison sur la civière.

« Cabot ? » S’exclama une voix à l’étage en dessous. Stiles mit quelques secondes à l’analyser. Des bruits de pas dans l’escalier se firent de plus en plus clairs et un policier entra en trombe dans la pièce. C’était Derek. Derek le fixait, la peur dans les yeux. Stiles retenait ses larmes alors que sa respiration était suspendue. 

Le temps semblait s’être arrêté. 

Le brun balaya la chambre des yeux avant de fixer Stiles à nouveau.

« Ok, on la transporte ! » s’exclama la secouriste, les sortant tous deux de leur état de torpeur. Ils détournèrent le regard pour fixer Allison sur la civière jaune, un masque sur la bouche.  
« Hale pas trop tôt ! Un coup de main ? » s’écria la rousse à la vue du policier. « Je vérifie les autres habitants. »

Derek se ressaisit aussitôt et s’avança d’un pas rapide pour empoigner la civière d’un côté alors que Jackson l’attrapait de l’autre. Les deux hommes soulevèrent la victime et franchirent la porte sous le regard perturbé et inquiet de Stiles.

La jeune ambulancière s’était précipitée vers Scott pour regarder ses yeux et prendre son pouls. Elle fit le tour des autres personnes dans la pièce et de l’étage pour être sûre qu’il n’y avait pas d’autres victimes. Finalement, elle repassa devant Stiles qui attendait dans le couloir, adossé contre le mur. Il se remettait tant bien que mal de ses émotions.

« Comment tu t’appelles ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Stiles. » répondit ce dernier en ravalant sa salive, d’un ton qui se voulait mesuré.

« Stiles, tu as sûrement sauvé la vie de ton amie. » déclara-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

Même si c’était vrai… 

Il se mordit la lèvre à s’en faire mal. 

La jeune femme posa sa main sur son bras et continua doucement.

« On l’amène à TBHC. »

Stiles hocha la tête.

La secouriste descendit les escaliers et il lui emboîta le pas.

L’ambulance était toujours garée devant la grille et la voiture de police s’était placée juste derrière.

La jeune rousse courut jusqu’à la camionnette pour s'y engouffrer alors que son partenaire fermait la porte. Ce dernier grimpa à l’avant et la sirène ne tarda pas retentir. Derek et son coéquipier étaient devant le portail. Le brun fixait Stiles qui était dans la cour et dont le regard était posé sur le véhicule de secours. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à filer au loin dans la rue, le bruit assourdissant s’éloignant avec lui.

« On y va ? » déclara Peter. Il prit soudain conscience de la présence du jeune SDF à quelques mètres de là, entouré des chiens qui avaient fini par cesser leur vacarme. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. « Bordel » souffla-t-il en fixant Stiles qu’il ne reconnut que trop bien.

Il se retourna vivement vers Derek dont le visage était grave.

« Fais-moi remplacer. » déclara froidement ce dernier.

« Quoi ? »

« Peter… » murmura Derek avec agacement. Il n’était clairement pas d’humeur à négocier quoi que ce soit.

« Ok. » souffla son oncle, non sans réserve.

Derek se dirigea vers Stiles pour l’attraper doucement par l’épaule et l’entraîner à l’intérieur du squat, laissant en plan son équipier. Ce dernier rentra dans la voiture de police non sans leur jeter un dernier coup d’œil concerné.

Stiles se laissa entraîner sans réfléchir. Il tenta de faire bonne figure. Pas pour Derek, mais pour lui-même. Pour essayer de garder de la contenance. Pour se prouver qu’il était fort, que ce qu’il venait de vivre n’était pas juste un cauchemar éveillé.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda un peu abruptement Derek, ses mains placées sur les épaules du jeune homme face à lui.

Il avait plongé son regard dans celui humide de Stiles. Les larmes de ce dernier commencèrent à monter et il détourna la tête, s’essuyant les yeux d’un rapide revers de manche. Il refusait de se laisser aller. Puis Derek l'enlaça et Stiles sombra contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son torse, étouffant ses sanglots en silence. Derek le serra plus fort et posa sa main sur ses cheveux courts.

« Ça va aller. Je suis là. Tu n’es pas seul. » déclara-t-il calmement. Il sentit Stiles s'agripper un peu plus à ses vêtements.

-—-—-—-—-—-—

Il était tard. La porte de l’appartement s’ouvrit, laissant entrer Stiles, Derek et Cabot. 

Derek posa les deux gros sacs qu’il portait au sol et détacha le chien. La journée avait été interminable, plus qu’éprouvante. Après quelques coups de fils, Derek avait réussi à rapidement avoir des nouvelles d’Allison de la part de l'hôpital. La jeune femme était sortie d’affaire au plus grand soulagement de Stiles. Ce dernier avait tenu à attendre le réveil de Scott qui s’était fait tardif… une demi-journée à attendre dans le stress et la colère. Derek s’était fait discret. Il était parti chercher à manger. Il avait fait son possible pour aider sans envahir un espace où il était clairement un intrus. Stiles lui avait demandé de s’absenter quelques heures, le temps qu’il en termine avec ce squat. Il voulait l’éloigner de ce milieu qui n’était pas le sien.

Quand Scott se réveilla, une énorme engueulade éclata entre lui et Stiles. Après des cris, des larmes, ils finirent par se retrouver tous les trois à l'hôpital. Après des heures d’attente, Scott et Stiles purent voir Allison qui s’était réveillée en fin de journée. Stiles avait laissé son meilleur ami là-bas, au chevet de sa copine, lui faisant promettre une nouvelle fois qu’il devait arrêter les drogues. Scott était honnête à chaque fois qu’il le disait, et à chaque fois, il retombait dedans. Stiles était fatigué. Il avait déjà bien du mal à batailler pour sa vie.

Il enleva doucement son manteau, le suspendit à l’accroche dans l’entrée et son regard éteint croisa celui de Derek. Ce dernier ne dit rien mais le prit dans ses bras. Encore. Stiles respira doucement l’odeur épicée du corps musclé contre lui. Comment aurait-il pu faire face à cette journée sans Derek ? Comment pourrait-il continuer à faire face s’il n’était plus là ?

Il se détacha doucement et renifla.

« J’ai besoin d’une douche. » murmura-t-il en attrapant son sac. Derek le regarda se diriger vers la salle de bain et le laissa prendre son temps. Il lui sortit quelques affaires et les déposa à l’intérieur, près du lavabo. Il ne dit rien et Stiles non plus.

Quand ce dernier sortit de la salle d’eau de longues minutes plus tard, il avait l’air apaisé, son visage était plus serein. L’eau chaude lui avait fait un bien fou. Cabot vint se ruer vers lui et Stiles s’accroupit, le prenant dans ses bras pour l’étreindre avec douceur malgré la fougue de l’animal.

« Chut, calme-toi grand nigaud. » murmura Stiles, le nez plongé dans la fourrure du chien.

Derek s’était appuyé contre le canapé et les regardait. Stiles releva la tête et lui sourit. Il avait besoin de réconfort.

« C’est l’heure de dormir, au paddock Cabot. » continua-t-il en désignant le coin du tapis où le chien avait l’habitude de se mettre en boule pour passer la nuit.

Le malinois alla tranquillement s’y poser et Stiles lui emboîta le pas pour aller vers le canapé.

« Dors avec moi. » demanda Derek d’une voix douce, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement.

Stiles le regarda avec surprise, puis son visage se fendit en un sourire franc. Il hocha simplement la tête avec évidence.

Derek vint l’enlacer à nouveau et nicha sa tête dans son cou, humant avec délectation la délicate odeur de savon. Stiles se sentit fondre dans les bras musclés du brun. Il se détacha doucement, attrapa l’homme par la main et le guida jusqu'à la chambre.

Ils se glissèrent dans les draps et, doucement, Derek grimpa sur lui. Il l’encercla en posant une main de chaque côté de son visage. Stiles se sentait enserré entièrement par l’imposante carrure de Derek et c’était une sensation merveilleuse. 

Il leva sa main, la posant tendrement sur le visage mal rasé pour en caresser la joue. Doucement Derek baissa la tête alors que Stiles relevait la sienne pour que leurs lèvres se rejoignent. C’était doux et fondant. Les yeux fermés, Stiles savourait ce qui lui semblait être la meilleure chose au monde, les lèvres aimantes de Derek... Sa langue douce qui caressait la sienne, ses mains fermes, fortes, qui le touchaient dans des gestes lents et sensuels. Il sentit Derek se détacher de sa bouche et venir embrasser ses paupières closes. Il sentait les lèvres chaudes se presser contre sa peau. C'était tellement doux. C’était tellement merveilleux. La chaleur du baiser s’envola et il rouvrit les yeux pour plonger ses prunelles noisette dans celles du brun. Il se sentit avalé de toute part par ce regard pénétrant.

« Merci. » souffla Stiles malgré lui. La déclaration le surprit lui-même. Le mot était sorti sans qu’il n’y réfléchisse, sans même qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Son esprit, son corps avaient parlé à l’unisson.

Le regard de Derek vacilla quelques secondes face à la beauté de Stiles sous lui, puis il se pencha à nouveau pour l’embrasser avidement, caressant lentement la peau tendre de son cou puis ses cheveux courts. Sa bouche embrassa la mâchoire constellée de grains de beauté et il souffla à l’oreille délicate.

« Je veux que tu restes ici... Reste avec moi. »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre puis il hocha la tête faiblement. Il le voulait tellement. Derek soupira contre sa peau, la faisant frissonner. Il murmura son prénom comme une promesse et resserra son étreinte, amoureusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de fin :
> 
> J'espère que ce dernier chapitre, qui clôt cette histoire, vous a plu. C'était un peu dark, mais il finit bien (parce que j'adore les happy ending) :)
> 
> Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'à la fin. J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Un big up spécial à tous ceux qui ont la sympathie de laisser une review :)
> 
>  
> 
> Important :
> 
> Même si c'est juste une fanfiction, j'espère que cette histoire vous a sensibilisé (si vous ne l'étiez pas déjà évidemment) à la condition des personnes SDF. Et si cela vous donne envie de faire une action, quelle qu'elle soit, pour les soutenir alors n'hésitez pas :)


End file.
